The Beating of Three Hearts
by legendaryl0vers
Summary: Rachel Greene who is a fashion/costume designer and stylist gets a new job to design a clothing line for a male movie star. One day, she meets a professor who happened to be her best friend's brother. As time goes by, she develops great relationship with the two men but little does she know they both have developed feelings for her. However, who does her heart yearn for?
1. Prologue

**Summary**

Rachel Greene who is a fashion/costume designer and stylist gets a new job to design a clothing line for a male movie star. As she finds inspiration for her designs at the library one day, she meets a professor who happened to be her best friend's brother. As time goes by, she develops great relationship with the two men but little does she know they both have developed feelings for her. Question is, who does her heart yearn and desire for?

 **A/N** : Taking the characters from Friends, I want to write a different story like a whole new story. Although Joey is still but a famous movie star, Ross still a professor whereas Rachel a fashion designer and stylist. Phoebe, Monica and Chandler will be in the story but all their friendship shall be different. I'll most likely keep their behaviour and characteristics the same, well I'll do my best. Don't get disappointed yet, I will make sure to try and satisfy you! I will not say who she shall choose but some may already know who. But then again, read and follow with me on this roller coaster till the end. I do apologize for Ross & Rachel's shipper in advance (spoiler alert).

My last story I completely lost interest and haven't quite finished it so hopefully with this one I will be motivated and determined to end it.

 **Disclaimer:** Please note I don't own the characters from Friends but using them to write this fiction. Characters/names that don't appear on the show well yeah they're mine but that's not the point. Just enjoy the story.

 _ **Prologue**_

She turned on her laptop and patiently waited for the login in box to appear. She glanced hazily at the clock on the wall. Still an early morning start she said to herself. She gazed back down onto her laptop screen. Oh, there it is. Pressing the enter button as she finished typing, she falls back onto her seat and again, waited for the screen to load. Impatiently, she tapped her fingers on the desk to keep herself entertained. She just needed to check her emails about a new production which she has enthusiastically agreed to do.

As she opens the email message which appears as the first one on her screen, she takes out her notebook and her favourite pen she keeps in her handbag all ready to scribble down.

"Okay, let's see now…" she mumbles under her breath.

"Dear Rachel Greene, we are so honestly delighted that you and your team have agreed to work with us" she smiles as she continues to read.

"We have sent you the following requirements and other important details for this movie. We are looking for great and fresh new designs to bring out Mr Tribbiani and Ms Buffay's character. We also have sent you a summary of each of the character and movie plot. If you have any questions, please do not hesitant and call or email me. Details are below. The deadline is still being finalised and production is ongoing. Do take your time as we hope to achieve the best clothing line as possible for the movie. I have also arranged an appointment with Mr Tribbiani and Ms Buffay today at 11am at the address below you've requested. Once again thank you for your cooperation… I shall see you fairly soon, please wait for further details. Kind regards, Derek"

She quickly notes down the address. She glanced quickly down at her watch. It was only 15 minutes till 10. She packed her handbag, grabbed her measurement kit then picked up the phone on her desk. She dialled the first number and pushed the speaker on.

"Yes Ms Greene?" a lady said over the speaker.

"Sophie, cancel all my appointments today. I got an important meeting I have to attend" she said firmly.

"Of course, should I reschedule them?"

"Yes, the time slots I am available. If any of them say no, note down which are not important and cancel them as I have an important production we will be needing to work on in the next couple of months"

"Got it, anything else?"

"No… wait, get Alex"

"Right away"

Rachel closed her laptop and picks up her pace towards the door. As she made her way out of the building, Alex, her chauffeur was already waiting for her. She gives Alex the address and fasten her seat belt. Where was she heading to meet the stars? A restaurant? A café? The studio? The answer was either.

As the Alex made one last turn, Rachel gazed out the window and her mouth hung slightly opened at the sight in front of her. There it was, a huge gate surrounding the massive house not house that would be wrong, mansion. Rachel did not blinked once but kept her eyes locked at the magnificent mansion.

"Miss Greene we have arrived at your destination" the Alex called out.

"Miss Greene"

Rachel jumped and looked back to the driver seat.

"Sorry… thank you. I won't be too long, hopefully"

"I'll be here"

"Thank you" she replied politely.

Shutting the door and making her way to the front she couldn't help but gaze heavily at the beautiful sight of the house in front of her. She wandered to the left and then the right. Oh there's the intercom. She pushed the button and waited for a response.

"Tribbiani's residence" an unfamiliar voice of a female said.

"Hi… I'm Rachel Greene, I have an appointment with him… I mean Mr Tribbiani about the clothing design for his new movie" she said nervously.

"Oh yes, please come in Ms Greene"

The intercom made a sound, more like a buzz and then within a heartbeat, the gate opened magically.

"Thank you" Rachel said shortly but there was no reply so she walked slowly towards the front door of Mr Tribbiani's house.

Immediately the front door swung opened and then shortly, a relatively short lady who looked like in her late 40s, appeared wearing an apron and greeted her warmingly.

"Ms Greene, Mr Tribbiani is waiting for you in his study. Ms Buffay could not make it today and send her apologises. She has left a message which I shall give to you on your way out"

"Oh… thank you uhm" she stuttered and thought what to call her.

"Please call me Grace" she said in her thick Italian accent.

"Thank you Grace" she said with a smile.

"I shall take you to Mr Tribbiani's study. Just this way"

When Rachel takes the first step into the house, once again it knocked her off her feet. Everything about this house is incredible. The setting, the stairs… she was impressed.

"Uhm Ms Greene, this way"

Apologizing for wandering and taking too slow, Rachel kept up her pace and was lead down the hallway by Grace. Grace then knocked politely at the door and opened it.

"Mr Tribbiani, Ms Greene is here"

"Oh, bring her in" the man said from the other side of the room.

Grace nodded her head for approval and Rachel smiles. Rachel blushes as her heels made a rather loud noise in comparison to the quietness of the room. As she enters the study room, the man stood in front of her took her by surprise. He is as beautiful as he is on screen she said to herself.

Joey was dressed in his black pants, long white sleeve top and was already wearing a smile. He was flashing out his gorgeous sparkling teeth, a very charming truly. Rachel snap out of it!

Joey approached Rachel swiftly and reached out his hand to shake with hers.

Joey could feel his heart beating a little faster than usual. The moment this woman stepped into his studies, he was blown away. She had long blonde hair with dark and light shades of highlight that glowed beautifully. She wore black long pants, a simple white shirt and with a black blazer that fitted her body nicely, almost to perfection. It was just outlining her body figure just slightly which Joey admired secretively. Her smile as she approached him made his knees weak. This woman seems different than any other women he had met before. She was elegant, beautiful and classy and if he had to admit, she was totally way out of his league. He noted to himself that he should not even try to hit on her. This woman was his costume designer after all, it wouldn't end so well…

"Ms Greene, very lovely to meet you" he said charmingly.

"Please call me Rachel, likewise Mr Tribbiani"

"Joey, please. Would you like anything to drink? Grace will get it for you" he asked politely.

"Decaf coffee would be great"

"Right away, and you, sir?" Grace said from behind.

"The usual"

"So Rachel, please take a sit" he said as he rubs his hand.

Rachel smiles nervously as she took the empty seat. Joey took the empty seat next to her and looks at her closely. Rachel knew he had his eyes on her so to keep herself distracted and busy, she looks into her handbag pulling out her notebook and pen.

"Phoebe sends her apologises that she couldn't make it today. But so where would you like to get started?"

"Oh that's okay. I'll ask to rearrange a measurement session with her. My assistant, Sophie, has other things to deal with so cannot help me today, but it shouldn't be too long"

"That's no problem at all"

"Alright, if you don't mind I'll need you to stand up straight but just relax. I'll do the rest" she smiles nervously.

"Ok – don't worry I've done these numerous of times" he laughs, trying to put her mind at ease.

She grabbed her measurement kit from her handbag as Joey stood up from his seat. He took off his shoes and waited for her.

"So, are you excited for the movie?" she asked politely.

"Oh yes, I just read the script briefly I'm not too concerned because Andrew does amazing work"

"Andrew?"

"The director…"

"Oh of course, yes, he directed Love Line. My absolutely favourite" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Really?" he looked at Rachel rather intrigued and surprised at her response.

"The ending, wow, I was not expecting that plot twist between you and Melanie"

As Joey smiles, Rachel laughed nervously as she realised she was acting too much of a fan.

"Anyway" Rachel quickly said as she writes down the measurements in her notebook.

"With all my clients I would like to know them a little more. It helps me coordinate the best style and allow me to design the right outfits. I like to make sure my clients are comfortable with my vision and that they establish a comfortable relationship with me"

"Right, you must be a hard, dedicated stylist and designer then?"

"You can say that" she smiles.

A sudden polite knock at the door caught Rachel's attention and interrupted her thoughts. The door opens slowly and quietly Grace enters with the drinks and place them down on the table in front of her master and his guest.

"Thank you Grace" Rachel said politely and nervously touched her hair.

She glances around the room as she takes a sip from her cup of coffee.

"You've… you've got quite a lovely home"

"Thank you, you know sometimes it gets quiet lonely though as I only live by myself, Phoebe, Ms Buffay…" he corrects himself as Rachel nodded in acknowledgement.

"She comes to visit from time to time" he took a sip from his mug.

"You must be great friends with Ms Buffay?"

"Oh, we go way back. We did a pilot together for a TV show. The show didn't work out for us but we kept in contact ever since. So it's so great to be able to work with her on this movie"

"Speaking of TV shows, I love your work on Days of Our Lives. I mean Dr Drake Ramoray" Rachel giggles.

"You must be a huge fan of the show?"

"Sadly yes I am. It's a guilty pleasure" she smiles. "Oh and you're playing Ms Buffay's love interest in this movie?"

"Yeah, that should be fun… So why have you chosen to be a designer? If you don't mind me asking"

"Well, I love fashion. I've grew up in love with fashion. I wasn't a bright student but fashion, fashion I knew from brand to brand, style to style"

"So where did you live before, or you're from the city?" Joey asked politely.

"No no, I'm from Long Island"

"Ah, I grew up in Queens. Sorry for all the questions, I don't mean to pry" he laughs anxiously.

"No that's okay, it helps us to get to know each other and be comfortable with who you're working with" Rachel smiles as quickly take a long sip from her cup of coffee.

"Okay, I just need to get a few more measurement and we've done. I need to head out as I will like to start my research early" she said as she placed her mug down.

"Awesome" he said happily, however pauses as he reflects on her last comment.

"Oh, you don't want to stay for lunch or have a bite to eat before you leave?"

"That's okay, I don't want to trouble you"

"I wouldn't mind"

"Thank you, I honestly don't want to trouble you" she said politely as she packs up her kit and placed them into her handbag.

Rachel reached her hand out and Joey grabbed it firmly for a handshake.

"Thank you for today. It was lovely to meet you. Looking forward to working with you on this production" she proclaimed happily.

"Likewise, I'll show you the way out"

"Oh you don't have-"

"No no, this way, I insist" he smiles.

Rachel didn't hesitate and turn her heel towards the door. As they reach the front door of the house, she turns around to bid her goodbye.

"Well, this is it. Alex my chauffeur is waiting"

"It was so lovely to meet you Rachel, I…" he stopped.

Rachel raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"I can't wait to see- I mean, work with you" he smiles nervously.

"Neither can I, have a great day Joey. Oh and thanks for the coffee"

"Anytime. Call or page me if you have any questions, have a good day"

Rachel leaned in and lightly placed a kiss on his cheek and waved goodbye.

As Rachel entered the car, Joey watched her get into the car obviously making sure she will be ok. Without noticing, Grace approached behind Joey quietly.

"Jesus, Grace! What did I tell you about sneaking up behind me? You scared me!" he proclaimed loudly.

Grace didn't react to his complaint but quietly raised her voice.

"That one, she's beautiful." she declared in the Italian accent.

Joey looked at her confused.

"Ms Greene" Grace lifted her head forward in the car's direction and closed the door for Joey.

"And?"

"Mr Tribbiani, I've been taking care of this house for you and you for many years. When will you find a suitable woman to settle down with?"

Joey looked at her amused.

"I don't mean to pry Sir. After all I am just your housemaid"

"Now Grace, what did I tell you about the word housemaid? You're like family. But soon Grace, soon…" he winked at her.

"You say that all the time and then… nothing. This one, she could be something. You know, I feel it in my bones"

"Let's not get over ourselves Grace" he laughs.

"Beside" he laughs.

"I have you" he teased and then winked at her.

Grace rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm going to do the washing" as soon as she turned the corner Joey shakes his head in dismay and thought at what Grace had just said.

Could she? Could Rachel be someone he is looking for? He never thought so. Surely no. They only just met but one thing he was certain. He could not wait to see her again.

* * *

The second her chauffeur parked carefully in front of the library, Rachel hurried out of the car and bid her goodbyes to Alex.

"Don't wait, I'll walk back to the office, thanks Alex."

He nods and she shuts the door. She exhaled for relief and continued making her way to the library. It was just pass 12 and she wanted to get an early start and pass the research information to her team. They had a meeting tomorrow anyway, so it would be good to have a head start on things.

Rachel made her way to the information desk, kindly ask for direction to the fashion area and books on fabric and materials. She is, of course, responsible for the designing and developing the costume, while her team well as she states it, the complex and boring tasks.

"I've written down the specific area for you to browse, is just to your right and nearby the palaeontology section"

"Oh, okay, many thanks"

"You're welcome" the librarian said as Rachel turned her heels all ready to head towards through the hallway.

Rachel hurriedly made her way to the section. She kept making hints to herself to look for signs of palaeontology and specifically to remember to make a right turn from there.

"Oh great it's here!" she said quietly yet excitedly.

She skimmed through the titles on the shelves while trying to look out for the ones that would grab her attention. Fabric history, material, colours, designing, costume for film – there were just so many! She grabbed those that where highly of interest and most valuable to her for the production. Taking about 6 books, she suddenly felt a rumble coming from her stomach. It's lunchtime she said to herself. Taking a turn, again passing the palaeontology department she hurriedly made her way down the hall. However, without any notice, a sudden figure walks out from the aisle and bumps into her, causing Rachel to drop a few of her books she had been carrying.

"Oh, I am so sorry" the man said.

"No that's okay" she said as she quickly reached down to pick up the books that had fallen out from her arms.

"Here you go" he said while handing her the book he picked up.

Then suddenly the moment, their eyes met, she was stunned by the way he looked her. He was shocked, surprised and oddly happy.

"Oh my god, Rachel? Rachel Greene?" he said excitedly as they both stood up.

She looked at the man in front of her. He was wearing a dark grey suit and was holding a brief case. He had short scruffy hair but from the amount of gel he had used, it was not scruffy at all. He was smiling very widely because he recognised her but this made Rachel feel a little unease.

"Yes that's me… I'm sorry and you are?" she said while still trying to put a name to the face.

"Ross! Ross Geller, I'm Monica Geller's brother?" he tried to confirm.

"You were best friend with my sister" he added.

"Oh my! Yes! Monica, Ross yes! Of course, how could I forget!" she said happily. However, Ross was slightly disappointed she did not recognised him from the moment their eyes met. Yet, it had been years since she had any contact with her old best friend and her brother.

"Can't believe I would meet you in a place like this!" he said as his eyes wandered around shortly to see if he was distracting anyone around them.

"So how are you and Monica? God I haven't seen her in years!"

"I'm good thank you! She's well, really well. She's head chef at Alessandro's!"

"No way! Oh I'm so happy for her. She always was such a magnificent cook" she said excitedly.

"Hey here's a thought. If you're not busy, would you like to go see her at Alessandro's?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh that would be lovely because in fact, I was on my way for lunch"

"Perfect, well then let's check out these books first" he said with a smile.

"Yes, that would be wise."

Before taking any further steps into the restaurant, Alessandro, Rachel quickly checked her watch for the time. Consciously taking a note when she had to head off, Ross interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with the bag of books?" he asked politely as he reached out to open the restaurant door.

"No no, I can handle it, thank you" she said nicely.

"Okay, here we are" he said excitedly.

The waiter greeted them cheerfully as they both entered the restaurant. Rachel wandered her eyes around the room and duly noted how beautiful restaurant was. It was relatively classy but had a very sweet and wonderful atmosphere. She speculated what the food would taste like, but without any doubts it must be amazing considering the elegantness of the restaurant.

"Table for two please, and if you can, would you be able to grab Chef Geller, I'm her brother Ross Geller. Tell her I want her to meet an important customer" he said to the waiter.

"Right away Sir, I'll just take you to your table first" the waiter said.

Once at the table, Ross swiftly pulled out the chair for Rachel. Rachel said her thanks and took her seat. As they both got comfortable and took a look at the menu, Monica Geller and the waiter was making their way to their table.

"Monica!" Ross exclaimed happily as he sees her approaching to the table.

"Hey, what's up? Who's the important customer you wanted me to see?" she asked confused as she they exchanged a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel stood up and turned around with a huge smile on her face. Monica froze instantly as soon as she recognised the face of the woman in front of her. Ross stood aside as he watches the two old best friends reunite.

"Surprise!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh my god! Rachel? Rachel Greene is that you?!" Monica exclaimed with shock.

"Uh-huh! Oh wow Monica, you look incredible! Stunning to be exact" Rachel reached out her arms to pull Monica into a sweet and big hug. Monica blushed as she happily returned the hug but still could not believe it was her, her old best friend who she has not seen for years since they left for college.

"You live here in the city? Last time I heard you were getting married!" Monica said. Rachel grabbed her hand and lead her to the table to take a seat.

As soon as Ross heard about marriage, he's face dropped. He took the empty seat quietly and thought to himself. Rachel? Married? No, it can't be. He watched and listened closely for Rachel's reply.

"Oh, no I left Barry a long time ago! I moved into the city and right now you're looking at a fashion/costume designer and stylist" Rachel said proudly. Ross's face changed instantly and he felt more relaxed.

"Really? That's incredible! Oh there's so much to catch up on. I don't finish till late, but can we please catch up for coffee?" Monica said hopingly.

"Yes, I would love that Monica! I would love for us to get in touch again. I apologize for not getting in contact with you any sooner, I never thought about it until now" Rachel said sadly as she lowered her eyes in shame.

"Oh that's ok, me either! But hey, how did you meet Ross?" Monica raised an enquiring eyebrow as she asked the question.

"Oh, you wouldn't guess but I bumped into her at the library, just as I was at the palaeontology section heading out" Ross interrupted.

"The library? What were you doing there?" Monica laughed.

"I was borrowing some books for the production I'm currently working on. It's for a movie. I'm creating some of the costumes for the main leads" Rachel said with a huge smile.

"No way Rachel! That's so cool! God I wish I could stay and talk but I'm on duty. So grab my number from Ross and we'll catch up soon ok? And today's lunch is on me" Monica said cheerfully.

"Oh no, you can't do that" Rachel declined.

"No please, I insist. We'll talk soon. Ross give her my number" Monica said and leaned in to give Rachel a kiss on the cheek and left to head back into the kitchen.

"I will" he said as Monica walked away.

Ross eyes wandered back to Rachel who was smiling to herself. She was glowing and it made him feel complete.

"So how was that huh?" Ross asked Rachel.

"Amazing. God I'm so happy I got to see her. She looks amazing from the last time I saw her… I mean she was really… you know big" Rachel swallowed and felt an unease feeling down her spine as she said that.

"Oh no, it's okay. Yeah I know. She sacrificed a lot to look how she is now" he said.

"I can't wait to see her again, there's so much to talk about. Thank you Ross" she said heartedly.

"Oh" he blushed.

"You're absolutely welcome" he said shyly.

"So… now what's for lunch?" she said excitedly as she looked down at the menu.

Ross quietly gazed at her. She was just how he remembered her from the last time he saw her. Beautiful and breathtaking. He never thought he would ever see her again, not like this and especially at a library. This could be destiny he said to himself. And if it was, he surely was not going to let her get away so easily. He was determined. He was not going to lose her like he did the last time. Even if it wasn't destiny, there must be a reason for them to meet again…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, I do appreciate them! Also, yes I am a J &R shipper but that doesn't mean I do not love R&R. I just fondly find that it's more of an interest to write J&R stories and it's rather entertaining and well, different. Oh also, Chandler will make an appearance, be patient.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As Derek went on and on about the production, Rachel couldn't help the fact that her mind was losing concentration. She knew it was very important to tune in but her mind was fascinated with the white wall that was behind him. Trying to stay focus again, she couldn't help but fixed her eyes on Derek's face. She was in fact taking every detail of his face from eyes to mouth to even his beard. His eyes were relatively dark in colour, he had a full grown beard, wore a rectangular shaped glasses and his nose was quite large. As Rachel's eyes wander down lower, she noticed something she didn't before, his outfit. She was in fact not liking it at all. Those brown pants totally do not match with the check shirt and the colour…

"So Rachel" Derek said firmly as he looked at her.

Rachel jumped out of her thoughts and gazed at him nervously. She stuttered and looked down at the papers in front of her.

"We are going to give you the priorities of taking care of Mr Tribbiani and Ms Buffay. We have Mark who will be in charge of the other leads and the rest of your team for other actors and extras" Derek said.

Rachel nodded her head and so did Mark who sat right beside her. Mark was another successful designer who she has been working with for quite some time now. They were like partners in crime.

"We expect some sort of draft for designs fairly soon" he continued.

"Yes of course. I did some research so far and will need to discuss the ideas with the performers" she replied.

"Very good and we also have Team C who will carry out the financial aspects" he stated.

Team C where responsible for the boring stuff as Rachel would clarify it.

"Now, we all know this will be based during the ancient Greek times. We will need detailed and well crafted costumes, we will be relying a lot on you Rachel and your team"

"You got it" she declared proudly.

"The storyboard is all ready, we will send you all a copy for your review, including the full script to be broken down scene by scene" Derek continued.

Rachel nodded her head.

"We all got a busy schedule ahead of us, but with determination, motivation and cooperation from everyone, we will succeed!" Derek said proudly.

"That's all for today, thank you for your time. We will see each other in the next meeting for further review" he announced.

Rachel sighed in relief. She looked at Mark who he gave her a wink and too sighed in relief for the meeting was over. Rachel gathered all her things in a pile and carefully packed it in her handbag. She walked over to Derek, said her thanks and began to make her way out of the room.

"Hey Rach!" Mark yelled out from behind. Rachel stopped and turned around to see Mark was making his way hurriedly towards her. She smiled.

"So, want to get a bite to eat?" he asked once he caught up to her.

"Oh I would love to, but I'm catching up with an old friend" she said apologetically. She pouted and waited for him to reply.

"Oh that's ok. So hey, you never got back to me, how was it meeting with Joey and Phoebe?" he grinned.

"Phoebe couldn't make it but I schedule another appointment with her. She's actually coming to our studio so I'll get you an autograph" she laughs and he lightly punched her as a joke to say 'stop teasing me'.

"And for Joey, it was somewhat good. Man, you should see the size of his house!" she exclaimed.

"What was he like?" he asked excitedly while making their way down the stairs of the building.

"Handsome as he is on screen" she giggles nervously.

"Well, you'll be seeing a lot of him once production starts, I mean this is only pre-production… we got plenty of time" he said teasingly.

"Oh, you" she rolled her eyes at that last statement.

"What, you are a HUGE fan" he said loudly and laughed to himself.

"Shhhhh, not so loud please" she whispered and laughed it off while taking a look around if anyone heard that.

"I'm just messing with you, however, I am surprised you were able to keep your cool…" he said as he puts his arm around her.

"Oh tell me about it. And you know me! I don't do so well when I'm surrounded with famous actors and actresses" she laughed.

"I know" said Mark following Rachel's laugh.

"So" he continued.

"Who's this friend you're meeting and she or he?" he asked curiously as they made their way out of the building.

"Why are you so interested?" she sneered at him.

"Answer the question woman" he said in a serious voice.

"Her name is Monica"

"Monica? Is she cute?" he raised an enquiring eyebrow to make him look like he was interested.

"Very and no, I'm not going to introduce you to her. Remember what happened the last time I did that?" she looked straight at him who was now looking down in shame.

"Hey now, I had a perfect explanation for that" he tried to defend himself.

"Whatever you say" she raised her shoulders.

"Oh Alex is there, I got to get going or I'll be late. Catch ya later Mark" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned her heel to head towards the car.

"Yeah okay, see ya Rach!" he waved from behind.

She hurriedly walked to the car and was greeted by no other than Alex.

"Where to ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Central Perk? Ever heard of it?" she asked as she fasten her seat belt.

"Indeed I have"

"Great!" said Rachel happily.

As the car stopped in front of the unknown place, she smiled as soon as she saw the window with the logo stating 'Central Perk'. She quickly unfastened her seat and stepped out onto the curb. She quickly told Alex to have the day off as she will be spending the afternoon with Monica and there was no need to wait for her. He thanked her and bid her to be safe and drove off as soon as she shut the car door.

Central Perk. There it was.

 _"I'll meet you at this place call Central Perk. Ever heard of it? It's a café" Monica said._

 _"No… but I'm sure Alex will" she said unconfidently._

 _"Alex, who's Alex?" Monica questioned over the phone._

 _"My chauffeur" she replied._

 _"Oh wow… anyway so 1pm Central Perk ok?"_

 _"Perfect" she replied._

It looked very cute yet relatively small. However, from what she gathered it seem like a perfect place to catch up with an old friend. She slowly made her way towards the front door and took a peak around if there was a familiar face inside.

"Rachel! Over here!" the familiar voice yelled. Her eyes and ears followed her voice and without any surprises she spotted Monica waving in a short distance from behind the orange couch. Rachel smiled in relief. She rushed over and went straight into Monica's arms.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

"So glad you can make it" Monica declared as they kept their embrace.

"Wouldn't miss it honey" Rachel said as the both took their seat on the orange couch.

"How was the meeting?" Monica asked politely.

"Yeah, it was alright. We got a lot to do but I'm pretty excited. So and how are you, sweetie?" Rachel asked.

"Before I answer that would you like any coffee?" Monica asked.

"Coffee would be great" Rachel said politely.

"Hey Gunther!" Monica yelled out to the man behind the counter.

He looked at her than shortly was gazing at the woman next to Monica.

"Two coffees please, for myself and my friend Rachel" she continued.

"So" she turned back towards Rachel.

"I'm good and what about you?" she replied to Rachel's last question.

"Good good, I'm so happy we're doing this. So much to talk about" she declared excitedly while making herself comfortable on the couch.

"I know I know. First things first, when did you moved into the city?" Monica fixed her eyes on Rachel as she spoke.

"Well, it was on my wedding day to be exact…"

"With Barry?" Monica asked.

"Yes, and I just I don't know, I couldn't marry him so I ran away. Dad was furious but then I realised that I didn't want to waste my 20s married just because I wanted to make my father proud. It wasn't right. I wanted to make myself useful and become successful. Dad and Mom finally got on board, so I found an apartment, worked as an assistant, assistant buyer, designing then somehow managed to establish in becoming a fashion designer and stylist. And now I'm currently working with a wonderful team, which I run many productions from fashion show to films!" she gleefully said.

"That's so incredible Rach, I'm so proud of you! You've changed so much and I'm glad you finally found something you're interested in and passionate about. I mean, don't get me wrong, you weren't the brightest mind of all but you were highly talented in fashion"

"Oh that's okay and I know!" Rachel laughed.

"And you, Ms Chef Geller!" Rachel smirked.

"Thank you, thank you" Monica declared proudly.

"So, any one significant in your life Chef Geller?" Rachel asked.

Before Monica could answer, Gunther came by with their coffees. As soon as he placed them down on the table, he glanced over to Monica who said her thanks and then to Rachel. The second her eyes met his, he went completely numbed.

"Thank you Gunther" she said sweetly.

Gunther blushed and retreated immediately. Both Monica and Rachel took a sip before they continued on with their conversation.

"Hm so…" Monica placed her mug down on the coffee table.

"The answer is no but, I do have a date this week" she smirks.

"A date? Is he cute?" Rachel asked as she placed her coffee mug down on the coffee table.

"Extremely, but you know we'll see" Monica shrugged.

"Hey, why what's wrong?" Rachel worriedly asked.

"No it's nothing… well it's just it's been awhile since I got out of a serious relationship" Monica spilled.

"Really? With who?"

"Do you remember Richard Burke?" Monica asked quietly.

"Doctor, Doctor Burke?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Shhh, yeah…"

"No way! From the last time I remember he's quite one sexy man" Monica uncomfortably laughed but agreed.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Rachel said as she rugged Monica's shoulder.

"It's okay… it has been awhile" she said quietly.

"If it's okay, may I ask what happened?"

"Oh, it's stupid… he doesn't want kids, and you know me. I love kids"

Rachel nodded her head and then grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, but hey let's look forward to the date this week" she smiled to comfort her.

Monica forced a smile.

"Yeah, you're right" she finally said.

"So what about you?" said Monica obviously changing topic before her heart breaks into a million of pieces.

"Nope, not anyone at the moment. I'm relatively busy with work so there isn't much time to really date…" she nervously laughed.

"Oh please, look at you. Who can you not get?" Monica raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Russell Crowe" she said and then laughed to herself. Monica followed along.

"No I'm dead serious!"

"Oh Monica, you're too sweet" she said heartedly.

"This is so nice, I'm so glad we're doing this" said Monica. Rachel nodded and smiled widely.

"I know!"

"Oh I almost forgot, but I need to be back at the studio around 4, got to do some measurement for Phoebe Buffay" said Rachel as she glanced down at her watch.

"What? Phoebe, as in the Phoebe Buffay, the one on the show Sticky Shoes?!" Monica asked loudly in shock.

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh my god!" said Monica. Rachel fixed her eyes on Monica giving her couple of seconds to take in the information.

"I can't… Phoebe Buffay?" said Monica who was still in shocked.

"Oh and wanna know something else? You know the guy who plays Dr Drake Ramoray on Days of Our Lives?"

"You mean… Joey Tribbiani?!" Monica's eyes grew wide as she asked nervously.

"That's the one… He's the male lead for the film" she smiles.

"NO WAY!" she yelled out.

Rachel quickly glanced around the room and noticed a few faces staring at them. Rachel shyly looked back to Monica.

"What? That's so, oh my god. Rachel!" she whispered and then grabbed her arm. Rachel laughed.

"Yeah yeah I know, pretty cool right?" she continued to laugh.

"Ya think!"

"Okay not sure if you want to stay here and continue to be in shock but did you want to grab lunch?" asked Rachel.

"Oh yes of course… let's go but hey I'm not letting this one slide. I need every detail you can get!" Rachel laughed.

"Oh I got this, the coffees"

"No no, don't worry. Gunther" Monica said as she hurriedly walked to the counter.

Rachel smiled to herself. She was truly so happy to be able to reconnect with her old best friend. It was like they never had lost any contact and that they were still best friend. As Monica approached back to her, Rachel jumped out from her train of thoughts.

"So, where would you like to eat?" Monica said as they both made their way to the front door.

"Surprise me" said Rachel happily.

* * *

The second Rachel said her goodbyes to Monica, she called for the cab and told the driver to take her back to the studio. Surprisingly it wasn't as far as she thought it would be. She gave the money to the cab driver and hurriedly made her way inside the studio. She glanced at her watch as she opened the front door. She was greeted by no other than her assistant Sophie the second she made it inside the building.

"Rachel, Phoebe is already here" said Sophie.

"Already?" Rachel glanced at her watch again. She was 10 minutes early.

Rachel followed Sophie to the room where Phoebe was quietly waiting for her. Rachel noticed a guitar case right beside her the second she entered the room and of course Phoebe. She wore a cute and dark indigo velvet dress, which sat nicely at her thighs. She matched it with black semi-opaque stocking and black low heeled shoes. She had beautiful blonde hair, just slightly brighter than Rachel's. She wore a huge smile the second Rachel laid eyes on her. She was incredibly beautiful, Rachel said to herself and seem very friendly. Well, Rachel hoped.

"Hi" Phoebe called out.

"So sorry for keeping you wait. I didn't expect you to be this early" Rachel laughed nervously as she approached Phoebe. Phoebe shook Rachel's hand and then placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Ah, don't worry. I just finished a gig so made my way here. I should be the one apologizing. I came just a tad early then expected" she happily stated.

"No that's okay and a gig?" asked Rachel amused.

"Yeah, I play for the children on this old street I used to live at, you know I like to be able to give back. They're less fortunate than I am" she optimistically said.

"Oh that's so lovely" Rachel smiled.

"Oh you should hear me play one day!" she declared excitedly.

So far, Rachel is loving this Phoebe. She's really outgoing, oddly cheerful and really friendly. Not all actresses are stuck up bitches.

"I would love to! But hey, why don't we get started with your measurement first?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh yeah that's right" Phoebe laughed.

"I'll be back in a dash, just need to get the measuring kit, feel free to call out to Sophie for drinks or anything you want" Rachel said happily.

"Great, thank you!" Phoebe sat back down onto the couch as Rachel made her way out of the room heading to her office.

The second she walked into her room, she took off her coat then quickly wandered around the room to find her measurement kit.

"Where is it?" she said angrily.

This was not the time to be playing hide-n-seek she said to herself. Oh wait. She laughed. There it was. It was lying underneath a pile of sheet on her desk. She quickly walked out of her room and surprisingly as she made her way down the hall, she could hear the strumming of the guitar. She peaked in to see that Phoebe was indeed playing. She smiled at the way Phoebe was concentrating at the sound of the strings from the strumming.

"Sorry" Rachel said as she quietly entered into the room.

"No no, not at all, I got bored" Phoebe laughed and puts her guitar back into the case.

"So, I'll just take you into the other room" said Rachel as she points into the opposite direction. Phoebe nodded and followed behind her.

"Oh, I forgot to apologize about not being able to meet you the other day at Joey's place"

"That's okay, you're here now" Rachel said as she opens the door to the dressing room.

"I got a call from Joey after and he was really excited" she laughed.

"Excited? Why?"

"Oh nothing, he was just telling me how hot you were" she giggles.

Rachel eyes grew wide. If she wasn't mistaken, her heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" she said nervously.

"Oh yeah, it's Joey"

It's Joey? What was that supposed to mean, Rachel questioned to herself.

"I actually shouldn't be talking about this, he'll kill me" she paused.

Rachel laughed.

"I wont tell a soul"

"Good, I think we're going to be great friends Rachel. I like you" she gleefully said.

Rachel shot up a huge smile.

"Usually I don't get along so well with the designer or comfortably having people design my clothes cause I'm against with a lot of things" she firmly said.

"Oh, and what are they if you don't mind me asking?" asked Rachel as she took out her measuring tape and notebook.

"Well for starters, I don't eat meat so that means I'm against fur and animal cruelty. Uhmm I hate pottery barn. I don't believe in gravity…"

Rachel raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Y'know oh and taxes ugh, gross. Anyway, let's get started" she excitedly exclaimed.

Rachel laughed. She may seem weird but she was lovely just like the way she smiled. She believed they are going to be great friends.

"Oh hey, are you busy later on?" Phoebe cheerfully said.

Rachel wrote down the measurement of her waist and thought whether she had any plans.

"Uhm not really, how come?" she looked up at Phoebe.

"Well, seeing that it'll be evening soon, I was wondering if you want to have dinner? I was supposed to meet up with Joey but he bailed on me" she said sadly.

"That's no good, does he do that often?" Rachel asked as she began measuring her chest.

"Sometimes, but it's nothing he always make up for it. He's a great guy"

"He seems to be" Rachel smiled.

"One of a kind" Phoebe continued.

"You two never you know…" said Rachel casually, trying to sound like she wasn't interested in the topic.

"Oh God no, we joke around in terms of flirting but he's too precious to me. He's one of my best friend" she gleefully said.

"Hard to believe, I mean you're a beautiful woman and he is one attractive man"

"Well, I don't know about that" she blushed as she replied.

"No, we're on the same page. We connect too well to take it any further. We don't want to jeopardize the friendship"

Rachel nodded her head.

"I see, that's really lovely. I really admire that" said Rachel.

"Yeah, we know each other secrets, likes, dislikes, pretty much everything. I am lucky to have a friend like him to help me go through the craziness in filming industry"

"You know…" Phoebe continued.

"I never really wanted to become a famous actress. I sang on the streets as a buster and cafes and then one day some agent gave me their card and now here we are"

"Really, that's incredible. So you don't like being an actress?"

"Oh no don't be silly, I love it. If I can dance, I'll be like a triple threat!" she laughed.

"It's just, you know sometimes I want to walk down Central Park without being recognised by someone or play my music at a random café and see people enjoying my music" she said sadly.

"I understand" Rachel rubbed her shoulder for comfort.

"But hey, I'm not saying it's a boring life! I still enjoy it" said Phoebe happily.

This girl changes her mood every now and then within a click of a finger, Rachel said to herself. It really amused her.

"Many people will kill to be where you are now Phoebe" Rachel said politely.

"I know, thanks Rach"

"You know, I really like you" Phoebe said as she turned around with a huge smile.

"I like you too Phoebe and about dinner, I would love to come"

"Oh yay!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"It's great to be able to talk to someone who understands and for starters who isn't Joey" she laughs.

"You don't have any close girlfriends? Sorry I don't mean to pry" said Rachel nervously.

"No it's okay! Not really, I mean I hang out with people but they don't get me like Joey does. They don't think I'm cool enough, but you know I'm a really cool person!" Phoebe proclaimed.

"I bet you are the coolest person, actress and singer and guitarist I know" Rachel said with a huge grin.

"Awww, you're so sweet" Phoebe reached out her arms and Rachel hugged her back.

"I heard from Joey you met him when you were filming for some tv show?" asked Rachel.

"Oh yes yes. It has been awhile now, yeah. He has this habit when he sees an attractive looking woman, he would use the 'how are you doing' line to pick them up" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"What?" asked Rachel confused.

"Like this, he looks a woman up and down and then says ' _how you doin?"_ Phoebe said in an weird deep seducing voice.

Rachel was not affected in any way but was oddly feeling uncomfortable. Sensing a weird reaction from Phoebe, she sighed.

"It's better when he does it, anyway, he tried that on me, I sort of fell for it but somehow we got into talking then the show didn't go so well, we kept in contact and we became good friends ever since"

"That's incredible! Although, I'm not sure how I feel about that pick up line" Rachel laughed.

"Trust me, it will work. He never fails!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"We'll see" Rachel smirked and Phoebe laughed.

"Oh by the way, we are done here" said Rachel.

"Really? That was all?" said Phoebe surprised.

"Yes! So how about that dinner?" said Rachel as she packed up her kit.

"Let's go!" Phoebe cheerfully stated.

"Just wait, I'll need to grab my coat" Rachel said as she opened the door.

"No worries, I'll just grab my guitar and wait for you outside?"

"Great, be out in a minute" said Rachel.

When Rachel made it to her office, she walked around behind her desk to put the notebook in her drawer. Surprisingly she noticed a message on her machine. She pushed the button and then walked over to grab her coat.

"You have one new message"

"Hey Rachel" a man's voice said.

"It's Ross"

Ross? She wandered what he wanted.

"I was wondering, well, have been wondering…" he hesitated

"It was really great seeing you the other day so I wondering… If you're, uhmm…" he coughed before he continued. Rachel paused what she was doing listened intently.

"If you're free to go out for lunch some time? You know to catch up, I'll wait for your call back" he said nervously.

"Ok, bye"

And then the message beeped and the room she stood in was completely quiet.

Was he asking her out on a date? Surely not, he did state 'to catch up'… It did had Rachel questioning the message but oh well, she'll give him a call back tomorrow to confirm. Right now she had plans with Phoebe. She picked up her handbag from the hook, picked up her pace and hurriedly walked out of the studio to find Phoebe waiting patiently for her.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Note the Greek names I've used are based on Greek mythology and are completely fictional/untrue – no significant information or connection based on ancient Greek stories of any sort.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful and incredibly sunny day. The sun was out to play, the roads were roaring with cars, the streets were filled with people and sadly Rachel was stuck in her office. However, she was being incredibly productive despite how much she wanted to be outside and enjoying the beautiful weather. She had read a few pages, 18 pages to be exact, of the script and was already drawing some costume designs. It was only a draft but Rachel was actually having trouble how to go about it.

The summary of this film is a love story where Damon, son of King Hector falls in love with an ordinary but beautiful courtesan, Penelope. He was mesmerized by her beauty and fell in love as soon as he saw her. Now being the son of a king, he did not approve this and could not digest the fact that his son was in love with an ordinary courtesan. Hector devised all sorts of tactics to end the smitten prince and Penelope's relationship. However, Damon who came to know of this, declared a war against his own father. He got defeated due to the mighty King's gigantic army and was sentenced to death which then leads to a very tragic ending and twist.

Rachel tapped each of the letter on her keyboard carefully, which appeared on her screen in the search bar of the Google website.

"Ancient Greek clothing" she uttered and pressed enter.

She clicked on the images tab and her eyes wandered from each photo to gather inspiration for her design. Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Come in" she called out.

"Hey hey" Mark said as he popped his head inside.

"Hey you" she smiled while still having her eyes locked at the screen.

"I see you are really busy" Mark declared.

"Hmmm" Rachel managed to say.

"So how's the draft?" Mark asked politely as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Gathering inspiration, you?" asked Rachel who still had her eyes fixed at the screen and was still scrolling down the webpage.

"Same. Need a break to relief some stress. Do you need any help?" Mark asked politely.

"Give me like couple of minutes" Rachel hurriedly replied.

She walked straight over to the drawing table and grabbed the pencil. She quickly began drawing onto the figure template. Mark stood up and walked over behind Rachel quietly and peaked over her shoulder. He had always been impressed how talented she was. She never really gives herself credit for it, Mark said to himself.

Rachel sketched a white chiton, knee-length and an exomis around the right shoulder of the figure.

"I like that. This could be for a couple of scenes actually. In fact, his casual wear for the times he's out of the palace" Mark declared as he took a closer look.

"Yeah, I was thinking a brown or red exomis – preferably red for royal. I also got another idea for a few his battle scene and royal duty stuff" she replied happily.

"Nice work, they're going to love it!" Mark remarked excitedly.

Rachel grinned and was about to do another sketch until her phone rang.

"Can you get that for me please Mark?" asked Rachel.

Mark walked over to her desk and picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello, Rachel Green's office" he said.

Rachel kept herself busy as Mark answered the phone for her.

"Yes, she's here. And may I ask who is calling?" he asked politely.

"Ross Geller?" Mark declared.

Rachel dropped her pencil and shot up gazed at Mark who was mouthing, Ross Geller with a 'who is this?' face expression. Rachel gestured to him to give her the phone.

"One moment please" Mark blurted to Ross over the phone.

Rachel grabbed the phone out of Mark's hand and mentally prepared herself for the conversation.

"Hi Ross" she said trying to sound pleased.

"Hey, I never got your call back from the message I left you a week ago" he said sounding a bit upset.

"I'm so so so sorry. I've been completely busy with the production and forgot to give you a call back" she apologised with sincere.

Truth be told, she did forget to ring him back and now she felt like a complete loser.

"Oh no that's okay. I was just wondering if you're free to catch up for lunch later on?"

"I would love to, but I have a pretty full packed scheduled day. I'm working on the design for the film" she replied apologetically.

"Oh ok. No no, I understand" he said dolefully.

Hinting that he was hurt, she flicked through her calendar to see if she was free any other day.

"How about another time?" she asked.

Unknowingly to Rachel, Ross shot up a smile the second he heard her ask this.

"Yes, that would be great" said Ross happily.

"Great, I'll give you a call" she replied.

"Sorry to bother, have a good day Rachel"

"No not at all, you too Ross, okay bye" she said and then hung up the phone.

She placed the phone to where it belonged and turned around to see, Mark, standing behind her with his arm crossed and a smirk face ready to fire a question at her.

"He's an old friend" she blurted out before he could even ask.

Mark raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"I bumped into him at the library, after my meeting with Joey" she clarified.

She walked over the drawing table and took a seat. She knew Mark still had his eyes on her and was still wondering.

"What?" she asked sound a bit angry as she looked at him.

"Nothing, just you never mentioned this 'old friend' said Mark while emphasising the 'old friend'.

"I know you Rach, you always tell me things" he declared as he took a seat on the couch.

"Hey now, it never occurred to me I would see him again and for your information, he's Monica's older brother" she hastily replied.

Mark glared at her in amusement.

"Ah, see now that makes so much more sense. So what did he want?" asked Mark intrigued.

"To go out for lunch" she said while sketching the design.

"A date?" Mark blurted out excitedly.

"What? No... Y'know to catch up" she laughed.

"Hmm, to _catch up_. Anyway, I should get back to work. I'll grab you lunch for you on the break, seeing you'll be pretty much busy" Mark joked.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Always" he said.

"Thanks, you're the best" she declared angelically.

Mark saluted her and headed towards the door.

"Hey before I leave, I just want to say any guy that wants to date you must have my approval" he exclaimed.

Rachel laughed but when she shot up a gazed at him, she could see that he was not joking at all.

"Mark" she sighed.

"No, I am serious Rachel. I am your friend and I am being truthfully honest, you deserve a great guy ok"

She smiled at him sincerely. It was a thank you with no words. She loved that she had a friend like Mark. He was her safety blanket, her go to man for anything she needed and he was always there for her.

"You're too sweet, go now, back to work" she shooed him with her hands.

"Love you Rach" he blurted out as he opened the door.

"Love you too" she replied sincerely.

* * *

His eyes wandered around the room, trying to keep himself entertained while he patiently waited for her to get change. It's not like he hasn't been at Phoebe's house before, however, he was always amused at it. Phoebe never liked the idea of living in a big villa like his. It wasn't that she couldn't afford it, she was rather content living in her old apartment and only because it was smack right in the centre of Manhattan.

He looked at the odd 3-D sculpture artwork that hung on her creamy white pale wall. It kind of scared him if he was entirely honest. He never liked it, he appreciated it but never dared tell Phoebe he hated it. The only reason was that he felt Gladys was going to come to life. He obviously didn't want to hurt Phoebe's feelings so never told her about her artworks. However, he did like the fruit bowl she personally made for him, for their 2nd anniversary as best friends.

"Hey, sorry" Phoebe called out walking out of her bedroom.

Joey jumped out of his train of thoughts and smiled at her as she took a seat next to him on her couch.

"So what are we watching today?" he curiously asked.

"Not Die Hard, that's for sure!" she exclaimed.

"Oh why not, Die Hard is awesome!" he complained.

"We saw that last week! And the week before!" she yelled and rolled her eyes at him.

Joey raised his hands to gesture her to calm down.

"Sorry" she giggles.

"You pick then" he said trying not to piss her off. He knew she had this terrible temper and it terrify him to his very core every time she was about to go incredibly mad.

"Ok" she declared happily. She looked at all the movies on the table and mentally taking notes of each of the covers.

Every week Joey and Phoebe made sure they will spend some time together, either watch a movie at one or the other's house or have a nice dinner. It usually didn't matter to them what they were going to do because as long as they were together, they were invincible.

"So, I saw Rachel last week" said Phoebe.

Joey grinned.

"Oh really, so how was it?" he said trying to sound not so interested about it.

"Well we did the measurement and then I asked her to come out for dinner, it was great. I like her. She's funny, easy going oh and not to mention she's hot" Phoebe grinned at him.

"Oh tell me about it" he chuckled.

"You know I didn't even use my _move_ "

"Really? Oh wait yeah yeah, Rachel was confused when I explained it to her" Phoebe chuckled.

"You what?!" asked Joey shocked.

"We were talking how we met and you used your _move_ on me" said Phoebe.

"Oh great, now she probably thinks I'm a loser…" he frowned.

"What? Why? It shouldn't matter how she thinks of you…"

Phoebe raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Ah I see… _somebody has a crush_ " Phoebe sings.

"No I don't" he denied hastily.

"Oh please!"

Joey averted his eyes away from looking at Phoebe.

She gazed at him. She knew he had an interest in Rachel and not sure whether to tell him to go for it or not she kept her thoughts busy like choosing a movie.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing… hey let's watch this!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" he said dolefully.

"Oh cheer up, you'll get to see her soon" she teased as she got up to put the movie in the player.

"I know I know… it's just I don't know. I get really excited when I think about getting to be able to spend time with her" he declared heartedly.

"Oh yes, I know that feeling" she agreed.

"I'll just play it cool you know…" he continued.

"Hey, you should invite her to a party!" said Phoebe excitedly.

"What party?" he said unamusingly.

"I don't know, have a party so you can invite her and spend time with her" she said as she picked up the bowl of popcorn.

"Huh… I like that idea" he clicked his finger at her.

"Get to know her, you never know Joey. I like Rachel, she's cool"

"Do I sense a challenge?" he joked.

"We'll see" she laughed.

"You know, I would rather you and Rachel" he smirked.

"Joey!"

He chuckled.

"Shhhh, the movie is starting" she whispered.

The mysterious man appeared on the screen as the music began to build up. Phoebe intently watched the TV screen while munching onto the popcorn. Joey gazed at the screen but was not paying any attention to the movie at all. He wandered.

"Hey Phoebe…" he quietly said.

"Hmmm" she murmured.

"Do you think I'll get a chance with Rachel?" he asked nervously.

"Why do you ask that sweetie?" she managed to say finally straying her eyes away from the movie.

"I don't know… I feel like I'm way out of her league" he said sadly.

"Come on, who can you not get?"

He wandered. Yeah sure he could get any woman he laid his eyes on but something is different this time. It felt different. Something he couldn't even explain. Heck he doesn't even now this woman but the thought of her made him feel unease somehow.

"Have faith" she said interrupting Joey's doubts.

He forced up a smile as Phoebe tried to comfort him. She handed him the bowl of popcorn and he gladly grabbed a handful. Joey turned back to the movie as he munched on the popcorn. A party. A party would be good, he said to himself.

* * *

Monica hung up her coat on the rack and slowly made her way towards the couch. It had been an incredibly busy day at the restaurant. She sighed as she fell backwards onto her comfy couch. She concentrated on her breathing, trying to keep herself relax as she closed her eyes. She could feel her shoulders incredibly tensed and it's such a shame no one was around to give her shoulders a rub.

Just when she was about to feel like she was going to drift into a deep sleep, the front door swings open and with no surprises it would either be her older brother or his best friend Chandler.

"Monica?" Ross called out.

She groaned.

She popped her body upright and slowly opened her eyes focusing on Ross who was standing in her kitchen.

"Hey" she said tiredly.

"Long day?" he asked as he placed his suitcase on the table.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, it was so busy" she dolefully said trying very hard not to close her eyes again.

"So do you want me to stay or shall we head out for a late snack?" he asked.

"Can we order take out? I'm so tired to get back out" she murmured.

"Yeah sure, Chandler not back yet?" he asked curiously as he took a seat next to her.

"No" replied Monica.

"Oh wait, yeah he said he was going on a date"

"A date? With who?" Monica asked surprised.

"Some chick at work. How was your date the other week?" he asked.

He picked up the remote and turned it on.

"It was going great until… you know what I don't want to even say it" she sighed.

"That bad?"

She nodded.

"Ah, oh well. I mean he was kind of cute when I opened the door for him" said Ross.

"Even Chandler agreed" he laughed.

She managed to force a smile.

"So how was work today?" she asked fixing her eyes on the TV screen while Ross was flickering through the channel.

"It was ok, I called Rachel" he said trying to sound all casual like it was no big deal.

"Rachel?" she lit up.

"Yeah yeah, I asked her to catch up the other week but she never got back to me so I called back"

Monica smirked.

"A date you mean?" she chuckled.

"No" he exclaimed.

"Oh please Ross, you had a crush on her since 9th grade!" she teased him.

He avoided her gazed. He knew that was true. He knew back then he would never have had a chance with Rachel because she was way out of his league. Years went on and he gave up on her, after all he met Carol, who is now his ex-wife and lesbian and things changed for him. However, ever since he bumped into her, that feeling came back and it reminded him how much he was in love with her.

"Ross?" Monica interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Hmmm?" he managed to say.

"You didn't answer my question" she said annoyed.

"What did you ask?"

"I said, what did Rachel say when you talked to her"

"Oh" said Ross.

"Well, she was busy so couldn't come out for lunch but she said she'll give me a call back when she's free" he said smiling.

"Oh that's great!" she declared excitedly.

He nodded his head.

"Does she know it's a date?" she teased him.

"No because I specifically said to _catch up_ " he corrected her.

"Hmmm, which technically means to you a date" she said mocking him again.

"Ross you got to ask her out properly"

"Why, can't we just be friends" he argued.

"Well, do you?" she protested.

That was an obviously a rhetorical question. Both Monica and Ross knew that the answer was no. Ross remain silent.

"Hmmm thought so" said Monica.

"Monica, I just I don't know, we'll just take it slow ok?" he managed to say.

"Fine whatever. We'll just wait another 20 years if that's what slow means to you" she said crossing her arms.

Ross snapped a quick death stare at her who was now gazing intently at the television. He rolled his eyes at her and stared at the television.

The room became silent apart from the quiet murmuring noises coming from the television. Monica sat quietly and was deep in thought. She knew Ross was going to take forever to make a move on Rachel. She knew Ross liked her since for as long as she could remember. Meeting her again was a rare chance and she wanted to help him. So she came up with an idea.

"Why not invite her to dinner here one night?" she said breaking the silence.

He looked at her.

"Yeah, come on Ross. You said she's always busy maybe dinner here wouldn't be so bad. That way you can still get to know her."

He liked where this was going.

"And hey, towards the end of the night I can fake that I'm tired from work and head to bed early and you guys talk it up" she grinned at him.

He lit up a smile.

"Huh, I do like that idea" he said with a lot of interest.

"It'll be great!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll give her a call now"

"Ok" he replied rather unsure whether it was a good idea or not.

Monica got up and walked over to the phone. She picked up the little paper right beside it which had Rachel's phone number on it. She made a mental note to put it on speed dial, just in case for emergency or to give her a call to catch up. She patiently waited.

Ross turned off the television and watched Monica pacing up and down the room with the phone in her hand.

"Hi, Rach! It's Monica" she said.

"I'm good thank you. I hope this isn't a bad time"

Ross watched his little sister closely.

"Oh great, anyway, so I was wondering this weekend, possibly Saturday if you're available to come over my apartment for dinner?" she asked.

Ross prayed that she would say yes.

"Really?! Ok, I'll see you then yes?"

Ross heart skipped a beat. Monica looked at Ross and raised her thumb in the air in Ross's direction. He lit up and smiled in sheer happiness. So far so great!

"Perfect, I'll see you Saturday around 6.30? Great. Okay Bye Rachel"

Monica hung up the phone and placed it back down on the table. She sneered at Ross.

"Well then, dinner 6.30 Saturday here" she declared.

Ross nodded and grinned.

"Hey let's get take out" said Monica feeling her stomach was rather empty and hungry.

"Pizza?" he asked.

"Pizza"

Ross offered to call. He sat waiting patiently for the pizza guy or girl to pick up the phone as it rung. He could not help but think about Saturday. What should he wear? Should he buy wine? Yes, he should buy wine. Oddly, it wasn't even a date but Ross was already making distinctive notes for Saturday.

"Hello?" the male's voice said over the phone.

"Hello?!" he said again this time sounding rather angry.

"Hi, sorry, yes I would like to order some delivery please…"

* * *

 _If it's not too much trouble, a review would be appreciated a lot xox_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** A reminder, I do not own the lines/ideas from the episode The One Where The Stripper Cries or any other ideas that came from the show.

 **A/N:** I'm still in the progress of getting the plot together. So right now it's the establishment of each relationship/friendship of the characters. I like to take things slow instead of jumping straight to the point and create longer chapters for the story. Please hold your horses, I am doing my best and trying to make it better for later chapters upcoming. I am also balancing between work and university so I apologise in advance for any delays. However, thank you for taking your time to read. I appreciate it a lot and the review posted.

* * *

It was 6.15pm. The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the city of Manhattan. As Rachel made her way out of her apartment she noticed a canopy of luminous stars materialised amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull and some flickered into existence every now and then. The faint wind brushed against her cheek as she waved for a taxi on the curb. A taxi pulled over and she hurriedly jumped into the backseat.

"495 Grove Street" she said to the taxi driver.

He nodded his head and pushed a button on the meter.

Tonight was the night that she had specifically made sure to be free, for she was invited over to Monica's apartment for dinner. She had purchased a nice bottle of wine and ordered a cheesecake from Mama's Little Bakery. She was excited that Monica had called and asked her to come over. She truly wanted to spend more time with Monica and reconnect their friendship again. She watched as the darkness began to surround her and Manhattan. The lights were glimmering from each building as she watched from inside the cab. Moments like this is when she realised how much she truly appreciated and loved New York.

Moments later the taxi came to a halt and Rachel knew instantly her ride was over. She thanked him and gave him the money. Distinctively telling him to keep the change, she jumped out of the backseat and acknowledged the man one last time for the ride.

She inhaled the faint wind that brushed against her face the second she stepped onto the curb. She wandered to the left and then right before she proceeded into the building.

She noticed a buzzer and pushed on the button that read 20. She waited patiently for Monica to answer.

"Hello" a male's voice said. Strange this wasn't the voice she was expecting. She was slightly confused.

"Sorry, does Monica live here?" she asked anxiously.

"Rachel? Hey it's Ross, come on in" he said.

"Oh… thanks" said Rachel confused.

The door buzzed and she pushed it open. She made her way inside and noticed there was no elevator to get up to level 2. Stairs. How fun.

When she reached to level 2, she wandered down the hall looking for apartment 20. She looked to her right. Apartment 19? No. She looked to her left. Oh apartment 20! It was right across apartment 19.

She knocked on the purple door and waited patiently for it to be open. However, instead of hearing a click and the door opening from the purple door in front of her she heard a sound that was coming from behind.

She turned around the second the door slammed shut which almost gave her a fright. She came to a surprise of a young, probably 26 or 27 looking man, standing right behind her. He did, however, look quite familiar.

He had dark brown coloured hair, relatively short that sat above his ears and scruffy almost. He had a long pale face, a cute squared chin and actually quite attractive Rachel said to herself. He had blue eyes almost like the sea which caught Rachel's attention. He wore a nice long blue shirt and black work pants with a sensible pair of shoes.

"Rachel?" the man asked. He noticed she was gazing at him carefully.

"Uhmm… you are?" she asked confused.

"Chandler, Chandler Bing. Ross's best friend? We met once or twice at their thanksgiving dinner, who knows how long it as been now" he joked and smiled.

Rachel squinted her eyes like she was deep in thought. She took a trip down memory lane. Then suddenly it clicked.

"Oh my god, you were the one that called Monica…"

Before she could even finish the sentence with the word _fat_ , the door of apartment 20 swings opened and they both were greeted by Monica.

"Hey Rac-! Chandler?" Monica said surprised at sight of Chandler who was with Rachel.

"Hey sweetie!" said Rachel happily as she gives Monica a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I bought some wine and my favourite cheesecake, all the way from Chicago"

Monica mouthed to Chandler without Rachel noticing _what are you doing here?_ He looked at her confused.

"You went to Chicago?" Monica asked in shock.

"No no, I ordered it" said Rachel.

Chandler hugged Monica and she closed the door.

Ross stood up from the couch and patted Chandler on the back who made his way towards him the second he got into the apartment.

"I didn't realise other people were here for dinner too, if I had known I would had brought more wine" said Rachel.

She waved at Ross and quickly took off her coat and placed it on the rack.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you earlier, that Ross and now Chandler, will be joining us" said Monica glaring at him.

"Oh did you not want me here?" Chandler said seriously.

"No no, stay please! It's been so long Chandler" Rachel said happily.

Chandler smiled at her.

"You look great, stunning actually! And your nose" He froze.

"Oh sorry I mean… I don't mean, I didn't mean to offend you or anything" he said anxiously. He felt like shrinking into a ball as he felt his palms becoming damp.

"No it's ok! And thank you. I'm sorry I need to use the restroom, where is that Monica?" said Rachel while her eyes wandered the room.

"I'll show you" said Monica.

She escorted Rachel to the other side of the apartment and halted at the little room not so far away from the kitchen.

"Great thank you" said Rachel.

The second the bathroom door closed, Monica hurriedly made her way to Chandler.

"What are you doing here?!" she whispered angrily.

"What? Was I not meant to?" he asked confused.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be home till 9!" she whispered still in an angry tone.

Ross looked at Chandler than Monica. So much for a plan to have some quiet time with Rachel after dinner.

Chandler looked at Ross for some backup. Ross wasn't sure where or how to being with Monica and his plan for tonight.

"My date cancelled on me. Seeing Ross wasn't in our apartment I figured he would be here"

"Sorry buddy, the plan tonight was for us three to have dinner and Monica was going to fake be _tired_ so I can get some alone time with, well, you know her" said Ross pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

Chandler looked at him weirdly.

"I think by definition that would also be known as a date?" said Chandler.

Ross stared at him.

"I'm sorry Ross, I didn't know. You guys should had told me. Or warn me like _hey Chandler I'm having a date with Rachel over at Monica's don't come over_ " he mocked.

Monica sighed.

"Okay that was our fault. You left a message for Ross saying you wouldn't be home till 9 so we didn't have time to tell you" she debated.

They turned as they heard the toilet flushed. She was going to be out in any second now.

"Okay, here's the plan. When dinner is over, Chandler you and I will go out for coffee so Ross and Rachel can have some time alone to bond" she quickly said.

They both nodded and bathroom door clicked and opened.

"Hey sorry, so what's for dinner?" said Rachel excitedly.

So far the night wasn't going according to plan, well according to Ross and Monica's plan. Rachel was cheerfully talking to Chandler and was engrossed into his conversation. She laughed at his jokes, shared their stories after they left Long Island and they both had finished the bottle of wine before Ross or Monica even could finish their glass.

"So you and Ross live across the hallway, that's handy!" said Rachel looking at Ross than at Chandler.

"Yeah, he's a great roommate" Chandler said jokingly.

"Why what's wrong with Ross?" Rachel laughed and sneered at him for some inside dirt.

"He has an awful habit of…" he looked at Ross who was staring at him like he wanted to kill him. Chandler's face fell immediately.

Rachel drank the last sip of her wine and looked at Monica.

"Monica darling, is everything ok?"

"Hmmm? No everything is fine!" she declared.

"Are you sure? You aren't so talkative, oh and you too Ross"

Monica was in fact feeling a little hint of jealousy. Rachel who only met Chandler again, like an hour ago was now seemingly so close to him. Not like she had any claim on Chandler but she was closer to Chandler than Rachel ever will be. It's probably the wine talking. After all, Rachel and Chandler were just connecting and being friendly. There was no harm in that right? They're just friends reconnecting and stuff, Monica assured herself.

"Oh my god, remember that year we went to their college party Monica" asked Rachel gleefully.

Monica nodded.

"Yes, wow! I completely forgotten about that!" she declared trying to be part of the conversation.

Ross smiled. Ross distinctively remember that night. He remembered it because that was when he kissed Rachel for the first time. Of course she didn't know but he kept that piece of memory with him always.

Chandler looked at Ross who was smiling to himself oddly. Chandler was in fact not liking where this conversation was going. Ross didn't know what happened after Chandler found out he was kissing Adrienne…

"I don't recollect what happened after I made out with Chandler. I was so drunk" said Rachel chuckling at the thought of that memory.

Monica's face fell which was sadly yet quickly followed by Ross. Chandler drank from his wine quietly. He sure didn't like where this was going. Oh God, Ross is going to kill him when Rachel goes home. He should run away now if he still wanted to stay alive but he can't. He's dead either way.

"What?" asked Monica shocked.

"Chandler, you remember right? I mean, it meant absolutely nothing. Of course it didn't, I was completely wasted" she waved her hand in the air chuckling like it was no big deal.

Monica forced up a smile.

"Wow, that's wild…" Monica managed to force out, trying to act cool and trying to believe it meant nothing. The thought of them kissing still made her feel unease.

Ross stared at Chandler in dismay. How could he!

"I remember you went to get your pizza" said Rachel to Monica. Monica nodded her head.

"And I think Chandler came up to me and he started flirting I don't know, I was too drunk, and somehow we made out and before I know it, my brain shut down" she laughed.

Chandler laughed nervously. He looked at Monica who looked rather uncomfortable and then at Ross who was trying to hold in his anger.

"Actually what happened when I was knocked out?" asked Rachel curiously looking at Chandler. Chandler swallowed nervously. He was afraid to speak but sensing Rachel wanted an answer, he raised his voice.

"Well, I placed you on my bed for you to rest and went back to the party" he said uneasily. He took a quick sip of wine from his glass.

"Hang on a minute" Ross finally said.

Everyone gazed at Ross.

"I thought she was on my bed…" he said quietly and looking at Chandler strangely.

"No, I specifically remember I placed her on my bed" said Chandler.

"Because when you told me she was passed out in our room, I went in to check up. I remember someone was lying on my bed, buried in peoples' coats… I went to ki... remove the coats away for her, I accidentally got your lips" he looked at Rachel who was gazing upon him.

"Sorry Rachel I didn't mean to…" he said nervously at her.

"No not at all, hey it's in the past!" she said cheerfully.

The word past made Monica feel a little more ease. Clearly she had no intention or interest in Chandler right? Well she hoped not…

"Nope buddy, I am sure I left her on my bed…" Chandler argued.

"Then who was on my bed?" Ross asked curiously, still eyeing Chandler.

Then suddenly something clicked in Monica's brain. Something she remembered. A faded memory that's coming back to her for now she wished she didn't remembered.

"OH! Oh, oh!" Monica screeched out as she held her hand over her mouth. Ross suddenly realised why Monica had screeched.

"NO! No, no!" he yelled.

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand. Chandler shook his head in dismay and buried his head in his hands.

"You were under the pile of coats?" he asked fearfully.

"I was the pile of coats!" she said angrily.

"Oh my god!" Ross said in shock.

"You… you were my midnight mystery kisser?!" she asked fearfully.

"You were my first kiss with Rachel!?" he screamed.

"You were my first kiss ever!" she cried.

"Why am I friends with you people?!" Chandler yelled out.

Instead of remaining silent, Rachel could not help but forced out a fit of laughter. What an interesting and entertaining night it has been for her. Within seconds, Chandler had joined Rachel and they were both so amused at the current hot topic. However, not so much for Monica and Ross.

"Oh you guys, don't be mad. I'm so sorry, it was so hard not to keep it in" Rachel declared.

She caught her breath and tried to remain calm.

"I can't believe this" Ross groaned.

Monica crossed her arms. Chandler looked at his best friend then at Monica. He had to admit, he hated himself for ruining their dinner night and _plan_. He wasn't sure how to make up for it so instead he had an idea.

"Hey Monica, did you want to get some coffee maybe?"

Monica gazed at Chandler. She looked at him oddly and then came to realisation what his intention were.

"Coffee sounds great" she said.

"What? But we haven't had dessert!" Rachel cried.

"We'll be back for it, did you guys want anything?" Chandler asked politely as he stood up.

"Wait, if you guys are going maybe Ross and I should too. It'll be fun!" she delightedly said.

Chandler looked at Ross.

"I don't think I want to be in the same room as Ross at the moment" she gave Ross a death glare then at Rachel.

Rachel frowned.

"Oh, how about this. You boys stay and Monica and I go?" she looked at Ross, then at Monica and then at Chandler.

Ross frowned at the idea. That was not how the plan was suppose to go.

Without further ado, Rachel pushed her chair back, got up hastily and made her way towards the hanger. She took her oversize coat and hurriedly placed it on. She looked at Monica who was now unsure what to do. Seeing that there wasn't anything she could do to help her brother, she walked over to Rachel who handed her coat from the rack and placed it on. She looked at Ross apologetically.

"We won't be long" she murmured.

Rachel opened the purple door and made her way outside. Instead of following Rachel, Monica turned to Chandler and gave him a look that Chandler knew instantly was to console Ross. He nodded his head at Monica and she smiled at him. The second the door closed, Chandler felt unease.

"So" he quietly said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"You kissed Rachel" he whispered dolefully.

Chandler felt a needle went through his heart. He hated seeing Ross upset.

"Look, that night I saw you and Adrienne. I was so pissed at you that I wanted to get back at you. So I thought, who does Ross like more than anybody? Look, it was a _long_ time ago" he said.

Ross looked at Chandler. He wasn't sure whether he should punch him or just leave Monica's apartment but finally understanding why he kissed Rachel was really his fault. He knew how much Chandler liked Adrienne Turner yet he did it anyway. You can almost call it even…

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be mad at you"

Chandler patted him on the shoulder.

"We were young and like you said it was a long time ago. But I can't help but acknowledge the fact my first kiss with Rachel never actually happened. It kind of makes me sad" he said sadly.

"What? Come on, you can change that!" said Chandler.

"How?"

"I don't think she's even interested in me in that way" said Ross.

"Give the girl some time, and for starter ask the girl out yourself…"

"I have… she was busy" he sulked.

"Please tell me you didn't ask her _to catch up_ " Chandler remarked.

Ross remain silent.

"Oh dear God"

"Listen here buddy, ask the girl out like a man. What harm can it do?"

Ross was about to debate him but Chandler interrupted him.

"Look Ross, you've been in love with her since like forever. Remember those songs you wrote… they were all about her"

Ross smiled at the thought of those songs.

"Come on buddy, this is your chance. Go get her!" he encouraged him.

"Yeah, you're right. Alright I'm going to do it"

"Good for you!" Chandler said proudly.

* * *

Monica and Rachel made their way slowly into the dark night. Rachel could feel that Monica wasn't feeling as cheerful. She sighed and gazed at the sky freckled with stars.

"Sorry" said Monica quietly.

Rachel gazed upon Monica confused and surprised at the sudden apology.

"What for honey?" asked Rachel.

Monica struggled forming the right words to tell Rachel.

"Ruining your dinner cause I haven't been as talkative tonight"

"Don't be silly, dinner was lovely. The meals were exquisite" Rachel claimed happily.

"Thanks Rachel" she said while forcing a smile.

"Are you still upset about Ross being your midnight mystery kisser?" she asked.

"I am, but honestly rather grossed out" she laughed.

Rachel chuckled.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm here to listen" said Rachel.

Monica smiled at Rachel as they halted at the crossing.

"Somewhat… I just, I don't know. Don't worry about it"

Rachel raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Come on, what is it? Can I help?" asked Rachel.

"It's nothing don't worry" Monica argued.

The lights turned green and Monica paced off faster than Rachel. Rachel sure didn't like what was happening. She hurriedly caught up with Monica's pace.

"Monica…" cried Rachel.

A car just on the side of the road honk its horn which made a perfect excuse for Monica to pretend she couldn't hear Rachel calling out for her.

"It's about Chandler isn't?" asked Rachel loudly.

Monica froze. How she did? When did she? She turned around to see Rachel looking at her blankly.

"What?" was all Monica managed to say.

"Well, the entire dinner every time Chandler and I talked you seem to be annoyed and wasn't happy at all. Not to mention Ross who was awfully quiet and moping" said Rachel irritated.

"So don't you tell me it's nothing because it's something" she continued.

Monica wandered away awkwardly.

"I know we haven't been in contact for years but I still love you as my best friend, Monica. I want us to be like how were once, inseparable. So please talk to me" said Rachel almost on the verge of tears.

Monica stared at Rachel in shocked. Before Rachel could even second guess her words, Monica rushed over to Rachel unexpectedly and wrapped her arms around her.

"Yes, yes I would love that very much Rach. But Central Perk? People are staring probably thinking we're lovers" she laughed as she wiped away a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Ok, let's go" she chuckled.

Gunther greeted them the second he spotted the face that took his breath away the last time she was here. He blushed the second Rachel smiled at him. Monica grabbed Rachel's hand and took her over to the couch.

"I am so sorry for being a party pooper tonight" said Monica sincerely.

"It's okay honey, tell me what's going on?"

Monica sighed.

"Ok, like you said… Chandler"

"Hmm Chandler yes?" said Rachel curiously.

"I was upset after hearing you kissed him or he kissed you, well that doesn't matter you guys made out…"

"What? Monica it was a long time ago!"

"I know I know…"

Rachel grasped.

"Wait, do you like him?!" cried Rachel.

Monica froze. She thought about it.

"No…no" she reassured Rachel.

"Please Monica, remember that Thanksgiving dinner how much you gushed over him. You still can't get over him! You still like him!" said Rachel enthusiastically.

"Rachel!" cried Monica.

"That was a long time ago. He is just my friend. Friend. That is all" she argued.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So that was the problem. The fact that I was getting close with Chandler?"

Monica shrugged.

"Monica, please don't you worry. It was great seeing him but I will never had thought about it for one second to take it anywhere" she patted Monica's hand.

"No no, I, I would never think of you like that" said Monica.

Rachel smiled.

"I have to say, he has changed a lot. He looks more attractive then 1987" she laughed.

Monica chuckled.

"That hideous haircut. And Ross too" she laughed at the memory.

"Oh my god, yes that afro and moustache" said Rachel laughing.

Gunther placed their coffees down on the table. They both thanked him in unison and he retreated gushing with pure happiness.

"Ross, though, he looks more smooth than 1987" said Rachel giggling as she took a sip of her decaf coffee.

"Huh... What do you think of him?" said Monica casually.

"Honestly, kind of sexy"

Monica's face lit up.

"But still a dork like how I remembered him" said Rachel.

Monica face fell as Rachel raised her voice again.

"I don't know. He's still you know _Monica's geeky older brother_ " she said smiling.

That was a red light for Monica.

"He is still geeky" she managed to say.

"But I hear he's a professor now. That's so great for him!" she declared gleefully.

"Yeah yeah, my parents are so proud of him" she rolled her eyes.

"Still bothered about the fact your parents love Ross more than you?" she asked fearfully.

"They do love him more than I do" she cried.

Rachel pouted and rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't be silly, you're a chef! A chef is just as good as a professor!" said Rachel.

Monica mouthed thank you.

"Thanks for listening Rachel, I am so glad you're back in my life" declared Monica sincerely.

Rachel's heart glowed at those words. She gently placed down her coffee mug and wrapped her arms around Monica.

"Best friends" whispered Rachel.

Monica nodded her head in agreement. Turns out tonight wasn't a total disaster.

Monica and Rachel spent rather a long time gossiping until Gunther apologised to them that he needed to close the café. Monica offered for Rachel to stay at her apartment, after all she had a guest room and it was getting rather late. Rachel thanked her for the offer but she had a meeting tomorrow and as much as she wanted to stay over and not to mention had some of the cheesecake, she hailed for a cab.

"Sorry Monica, but hey tell the guys I said goodnight and I'll surely see them again fairly soon" she said as she opened the cab door.

Monica nodded her head and waved from the curb as Rachel slammed the door shut. Before Monica could even turn her heel to walk home, the windows rolled down.

"Hey, how about next week you guys come over for dinner. We can also watch a movie?" she asked.

"Yeah, that sounds lovely" said Monica happily.

"I'll cook and I'll make one of my best dessert" she winked at Monica.

Monica hesitated for she knew Rachel never cooked in her life, however, since Rachel stated _best dessert_ it took her by surprised.

"I've done cooking lesson" she chuckled.

Monica nodded impressed.

"I'll give you a message, goodnight Mon!" she cried and waved from inside.

"Goodnight Rach"

The window rolled up slowly and within seconds the cab drove off and Monica watched it drive away from her.

The second Rachel shut her front door closed, she walked straight to her sofa and fell onto it. What a night it has been. She sighed in relief and then clumsily pushed the button on the phone for any messages.

"You have 1 new message" the machine said.

She listened intently.

"Hey Rachel, this is Phoebe! Joey is having a party next weekend and I, and well Joey too, wanted to invite you. Hope to hear from you soon!" said Phoebe excitedly.

"End of message"

Rachel plopped herself up from the sofa. A party?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N** : I sincerely sorry for the delay with posting as I am extremely busy. I do take account and appreciate all the reviews but please note this is after all a fanfiction. Whether it satisfy you or not is not my concern because I honestly just want to share my story that is in my mind to those who are interested or share similar interest. I am, however, grateful to those taking their time reading it.

* * *

Grace made her way into the living room and placed down the freshly baked oatmeal raisin cookies that Phoebe had made earlier, the second she had arrived. Phoebe was the only guest, well beside his parents and 7 sisters, who were allowed to freely use anything in Joey's house. Other people not so much.

"They smell amazing" declared Joey excitedly while eyeing the cookies on the plate.

"Grace, you must try them. I make the best oatmeal raisin cookies in the world!" cried Phoebe offering one to her.

"Grazie bella" said Grace in her thick Italian accent.

She grabbed the cookie and retreated out of the living room.

"So why you made the cookies today?" asked Joey mouthed full.

"I made chocolate chip the other week so to be fair, I made oatmeal raisin cookies this week"

Joey gave her an odd look but then dared not raise a word to her. Phoebe. Weird yet lovable as always.

"So I called all the friends who we agreed to be invited" said Phoebe as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh, did you call the filming crew, producers and…"

"Yes, yes and yes I asked Rachel too, Joey you were there"

He sat back and thought about it.

"Oh yeah" he laughed.

"Did she call you back?" he asked taking another cookie off the plate.

"Not yet – but there's a lot to do!"

"Woah, Phoebe don't worry. I'll get my assistant to handle that. You know, this isn't the first time I held a party" he chuckled.

"I know I know but remember the last time you had one. That didn't go down too well did it now?" she glared at him.

He shrugged.

"Yeah yeah but hey that was Chris's fault!" he cried defending himself.

She glared at Joey.

"You have to admit that was a great party" he grinned.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah it sure was" she giggled.

"So how's your show?" he asked her.

"Yeah it's good, the usual. How about you?"

"We're still on break, we'll start once I finish the film" he stated.

"I wonder when we start filming for the movie?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't heard back from Derek but the last time I spoke to my agent, she said costume, setting and all that jazz is still in progress. So we won't be getting our shooting schedule very soon" he declared then reached out for his cup of tea and took a sip.

"Hmmm, I can't wait. I'm really excited to see the costumes. I wonder how Rachel is going with it?" she asked while staring into space.

"Oh yeah me too. I'm excited to do the fitting" he chuckled.

"Of course _you_ are" she rolled her eyes.

"Because you _love_ her" she teased.

"No I don't, I _admire_ her" he proclaims.

"Well, hopefully she'll come to the party" declared Phoebe.

She took another sip of her tea and nibbled slowly on the cookie.

"Hey, with or without Rachel it's going to be fun! We haven't had a party since the last accident"

"Oh, we should have a mystical themed party!" she yelled.

"Mystical? Do we have to?" he groaned.

"Yes! It'll be so much fun Joey! You know what I always wanted to have?"

"What?" he murmured.

"A party where the guests have to wear masks!"

"A masquerade party?" he raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Yeah! Let's have a masquerade party instead!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"No!" he cried.

"Oh why not!" she frowned.

"Just no, because it's lame" he rolled his eyes.

She pouted and sat in thought.

"You know, before my mother killed herself, she promised we'll have a masquerade party for my birthday" she dolefully said.

He greased at her as she pouted and gazed at the floor eyes almost teary. He looked at her with a cringed expression knowing he was not able to resist that face. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Alright, fine! We'll have a masquerade party" he grumbled.

She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh yay!" she yelled.

"But that is the _last_ time you ever get to use that excuse" he pointed his finger at her.

She nodded and then grinned mischievously.

* * *

She looked at the dress her friend held up. She looked at it intently imaging herself in it but shortly shook her head and watched her friend sighed. Monica placed it back onto the rack and carried on looking for another dress.

"Thanks again for doing this with me" Rachel quietly said.

"Oh not a problem. Not a problem. Hey how about this?" she shouted excitedly.

Rachel hesitated.

"What, what's wrong with it?" Monica asked curiously and looked at the dress again.

"I don't know…" she said quietly.

"Oh come on, it's sexy and it's on sale!" Monica cried.

"Try it on for me. It will look perfect on you!" she continued.

Monica grabbed Rachel by the arm and dragged her to the dressing room. She gave Rachel the dress, pushed her gently into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'll be waiting outside. You better show it to me when you've changed into it!" demanded Monica from the other side.

Rachel laughed.

"I know" she said through her chuckles.

She checked the tag for the size and was surprised it was the right one. She quickly undressed herself then unzipped the dress to put herself into it. Once she got it on, she zipped it up and positioned it nicely around her slim body. She sighed and slowly reached for the door knob. The second she stood out in the open, Monica lowered the magazine in her hand and gazed up surprised.

"Oh my god, Rachel, you look beautiful" she declared heartedly.

Rachel blushed.

"You must get it!" she cried.

"You don't think it's too sexy? Like it's appropriate for the party? I mean these splits…" Rachel hesitated.

"What are you kidding me? A pair of black stilettos with this baby, men will be falling under your feet!"

Rachel chuckled.

"Okay, alright. I'll get it"

"Uhm, so when you're not wearing it can I borrow it? You know to go out or maybe just for a cuddle?" asked Monica jokingly.

"Of course" Rachel declared.

Monica smiled.

As they made their way towards the counter, Monica was surprised to see a very familiar face.

"Carol?" she called out.

The blonde hair lady turned around to the voice who had called out for her. She gazed at Monica then shortly beamed into a huge smile the second she recognised who she was.

"Monica! Oh my god, how have you been?" she asked as she hugged Monica.

Rachel awkwardly smiled and watched the two connect.

"I've been good, and you?" Monica asked.

"Never been better" she smiled.

"So uhm this is my friend Rachel, Rachel Greene"

Rachel took a step forward and shook Carol's hand politely.

"Hi nice to meet you" Rachel said.

"Hi, I'm Carol"

Carol smiled brightly but shortly was interrupted by the saleswoman.

"Sorry, your card miss" she said as she hands back Carol's credit card.

"Oh yes, thank you" Carol said.

She places the card into her purse and took held of the bag from the saleswoman.

"So what brings you here?" asked Carol.

"Well, Rachel has an upcoming party so she asked me to help her pick out an outfit" replied Monica.

Rachel smiled as Carol gazed at her.

"I see that you've found something" she smiles acknowledging the dress in Rachel's hand.

"Yes, all thanks to Monica" said Rachel with a soft giggle.

"I would love to stay and chat Mon but I got to get going. Meeting up with Susan" said Carol apologetically.

"Oh no not at all, it was great seeing you. Enjoy the rest of your day" Monica said as she reached in to plant a kiss on Carol's cheeks.

"Nice to meet you" said Rachel as Carol turned her heel to leave.

"Likewise! See you" said Carol.

The second Carol left the store, Monica turned over to Rachel and before Rachel could even dare to ask she raised her voice.

"I'll explain it over lunch" said Monica.

* * *

The waiter pours the jug of water filling up their glasses as the two female friends carried on with their conversation.

"So he comes home one night and was surprised to see her home. He figured she would be at the gym but there she was" said Monica.

Rachel listened intently and watched Monica closely.

"She gives him the news… He broke down and left"

Rachel was unsure what to even say. She was shocked and felt so much pain for Ross. She had always looked at him and saw him as Monica's geeky older brother but deep down she knew he was a sweet guy and never would had imagined a guy like him would go through that.

"He filed a divorce and here we are" sighed Monica.

"I'm so sorry" Rachel said sadly.

"He's doing better. It was incredibly hard for him because she was his first with everything and then she crushed his heart" said Monica miserably.

Rachel felt a soft touch in her heart that gave her an unease feeling. She could see that Monica still feels Ross's pain.

"He never knew she was a lesbian?" asked Rachel quietly.

Monica shook her head.

"But hey, it's okay. He has moved on and they are on good terms now so it's not too bad anymore. Some things we can't control"

"Oh I'm glad, however, I can't help but feel so terrible for Ross" said Rachel as she takes a sip of water.

"Yeah I know. He will be forever tormented by that past that can't be undone"

"Maybe it was meant to happen because she wasn't his soul mate?" said Rachel intriguingly.

"I don't believe in soul mates" stated Monica.

Rachel raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"You don't?"

"Nope, I guess you do?" asked Monica.

"Oh yes I do. I do. I believe that there is one perfect person out there for everyone" Rachel said cheerfully.

"Trust me Monica, your soul mate is out there"

Monica chuckled.

"Could be Chandler" teased Rachel.

Monica glared at her.

"I'm kidding!" she exclaimed.

Monica squinted her nose at Rachel and Rachel chuckled.

"So do we need to get you a pair of shoes to go with that outfit?"

Rachel shook her head.

"I'm sure I'll find something. I mean I've got thousands of shoes"

"Ah yes. Your shoes obsession, I know too well" Monica grinned.

Rachel chuckled quietly. Rachel placed the last piece of her salad into her mouth and chewed as her eyes wandered around the room.

"So this party… you excited for it?" asked Monica curiously.

"I am but I'm also quite nervous" said Rachel quietly.

"You're going to have a great night, I mean you got a beautiful dress and you are a beautiful girl. You never know you might meet someone there?"

Rachel chuckled.

"I wouldn't count on that but you'll be the first to know" stated Rachel happily.

"Hey want to come over after? We're watching the game tonight, Chandler and Ross will be there" asked Monica excitedly.

Rachel smiled but then hesitated.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to intrude…" she said quietly.

"Oh don't be ridiculous!"

"Well, alright then!" said Rachel happily.

Once the sun sank lower in the sky and the light of day was beginning to drain away, Monica and Rachel began making their way back to Monica's apartment. On their way back, Rachel insisted on purchasing a couple of beers and without hesitation Monica agreed. By the time they reached the apartment door of number 20, Rachel felt as though she was coming home. Coming home to something she was missing every time she opened the door to her own apartment. Monica unlocked the apartment door and with no surprises for Monica by the sofa was Chandler and Ross who were engrossed with the images flickering on the television. Rachel felt happy and rather secure. The room wasn't dark like her own apartment when she entered nor was it quiet. It was very much alive and rather comforting. She smiled to herself then greeted them which took Ross and Chandler by surprise.

"Hi" she cheerfully said.

Ross and Chandler turned their heads in unison. Ross's eyes grew wide and Chandler smiled.

"Hey!" said Chandler.

"Uhm oh hi Rachel" said Ross in a high pitched voice.

Ross stood up immediately and was shortly followed by Chandler. Chandler made his way to Monica to help her the second he noticed she was carry a few grocery bags.

"Thanks" said Monica.

Chandler placed them on the table and watched Ross who was clearly quite nervous due to the fact Rachel was in the room.

"What brings you here Rachel?" asked Ross anxiously.

Rachel touched her hair and smiled awkwardly.

"Monica invited me. She said you guys were watching the game?"

"Hope you guys don't mind?" asked Monica from behind.

"No, no, no I mean… why would we mind?" he chuckled nervously while crossing his arm looking at Rachel.

Chandler quietly laughed to himself but was interrupted by a soft smack on the head by Monica. Luckily Rachel did not catch that.

"Hey here, let me get that for you" said Ross noticing Rachel was trying to get her coat off.

"Oh, thank you" Rachel said sweetly and smiled to herself.

Ross smiled at her and grabbed her coat to have it hung up with the others.

"So what did you ladies get up to today?" asked Chandler curiously as he made his way back to the sofa.

"Rachel and I went shopping! Oh you should see the dress she got" said Monica excitedly.

Rachel blushed then reached into the bag and pulled out the black maxi dress she had brought earlier. Both the guys nodded in unison impressed.

"I like it. Simple yet elegant and dare I say sexy?" said Chandler.

Monica gazed at him. Rachel grinned.

"Yeah, so what is it for?" asked Ross.

"Oh a party I'm invited too. Joey Tribbiani's party to be exact" she said.

Chandler's eyes grew wide.

"The guy who plays Dr Drake Ramoray?" he exclaimed.

Rachel nodded her head smiling.

"No way! That's awesome!" said Chandler.

"Joey Tribbiani? Oh wait, isn't he the guy you have a huge crush on…" Ross gazed at Monica.

"Yes that's the one Ross" said Chandler.

"Oh shut up. He is a great actor ok, leave me alone" Monica shouted.

Rachel chuckled.

"Ok now, why don't you guys continue the conversation over there while I make us dinner." said Monica as she starts taking the groceries out of the bag.

When dinner was served and they all ate every last bit of it, the 4 friends gathered up in front of the television to watch the game. Rachel sat comfortably on the single sofa while Ross, Chandler and Monica cozied up on the big sofa. Both Chandler and Ross were engrossed with the game and cheered loudly every time their team scored. In comparison to Rachel and Monica, they were slightly not so much interested as they were. However, to be good sports, they watched the game closely and laughed every time the guys were yelling at the television. For Rachel it was rather nice because she never really got to have the opportunity to hang out with her friends. She was either too busy or just never got around it because she either had work the next day or simply was tired. On most occasion, she would hang out with Mark but it usually ends up with them working together till late on a project. Fortunately, her schedule wasn't quite hectic and she loved that with all opportunity arising she is getting, she wanted to spend more time with Monica including Chandler and Ross.

Ross gazed at Rachel briefly and watched her secretively. Every time he got the chance to look at her it was like looking at her the first time since 9th grade. She was breath taking as usual. The second she made a slight movement, he stared immediately back onto the screen hoping she didn't catch him.

"Oh, half time!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Now, if you have to excuse me I need to use the toilet" he said making his way to the bathroom.

"So, what you think of the game tonight Rachel?" asked Ross curiously.

Rachel stared at Ross and it made his heart skip a beat.

"Uhm, I don't know I don't really usually watch football. I mean I did when I was with Barry but only because he made me watch it. It never really interested me but so far it's rather entertaining watching men attacking other men for the ball" she chuckled.

Ross nodded his head.

"I see, well we don't have to finish it, do you girls want to watch a movie or something? I mean if, so quick before Chandler gets back!"

Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, but that means I have to run to the store hire a film" said Monica groaning to the thought of physically getting out of the apartment and making her way to the store.

"YI'll go" said Ross as he stood up.

"Alone? I'll come with you" said Rachel.

Ross shot up a smile surprised.

"Yeah ok, sure" he said.

"Any preferences Mon?" asked Ross as he walked over to grab his coat.

Monica shook her head.

"Whatever is good, is good with me" she said.

"Oh and can you get popcorn on your way back thanks"

"Sure" said Ross.

The street lights flickered as Ross and Rachel made their way back to Monica's apartment. They had grabbed three movies from the new released section, grabbed some popcorn and quickly hurried back home. The heat of the day had been replaced by a cool breeze and Rachel could feel the air becoming damp every time she took a step closer to the apartment. A pair of headlights came bouncing over the hill, blinding both Ross and Rachel temporarily before passing and disappearing. Rachel giggled and watched Ross who was awkwardly trying to say something. Before he could even say a word he was quickly interrupted by Rachel.

"I'm sorry about ex-wife" she said quietly yet sincerely.

She clutched onto her handbag tightly and thought to herself whether it was the right thing to do so. She watched him who was looking at her puzzled. He snickered nervously and gazed away down onto the pavement.

"Monica and I bumped into her today. Monica told me about it" she explained as she knew he was confused how she had known.

"Oh it's nothing. I mean I was hurt then but I'm okay" he said firmly.

"I know I know, I felt as though I needed to say something because I, I am truly so sorry for you Ross"

Ross gazed back at her in awe. This was the first time he had seen her look at him this way. She looked helpless but most importantly she was caring. Caring for him and it made him so content.

"Thank you Rachel, it – wow it means a lot to me" he said.

Rachel smiled and rubbed his arm for comfort. Ross froze at the physical contact. He tried to shallow quietly.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly treating her hand away.

He shook his head.

"Oh nothing, it's just… never mind thank you"

Rachel shot up a sweet smile.

"What about you huh? What happen to make you not marry that guy-?" he stopped trying to remember the name.

"Barry?" she laughed.

"I guess… I came to realisation that I didn't love him as I thought I did" she said firmly.

Ross watched her closely.

"Wow, just like that?" Ross asked curiously.

"I think I knew all along I never loved him. I think I wanted to because I wanted to make my father proud of me. I didn't want to keep relying on him and I guess marrying Barry was an easy way out."

Ross nodded his head acknowledging and taking in everything she had said.

"And you know what, I'm glad I left him. Even though everyone still kept talking about it but screw them. Look where I am now! I got a great job and great friends" she shot up a huge smile proudly.

He smiled admiring her confidence.

"Yeah who needs him!" he exclaimed.

"Well... my maid of honour Bindy does" she rolled her eyes.

Ross raised an enquiring eyebrow confused.

"She _was_ my best friend and maid of honour. Turned out they were sleeping with each other"

Ross grasped.

"So me leaving Barry really benefit them mostly" she sighed.

"Oh Bindy can have him because I mean look at you. Like you said you have a great job and to top that, you're independent, living in New York, surrounded by great things not stuck at home being a housewife-

Rachel gazed at him in awe and laughed.

"Thanks Ross" she said angelically.

"Y'know you have a very beautiful laugh" he said shyly.

Rachel smiled at the sweet compliment.

"You're so sweet Ross. You know…" she said and he listened intently.

"Even though things didn't work out with you and your ex wife. I know someone is going to come along and see that you're a wonderful person and that you're a keeper"

Ross heart melted and he was completely loss for words.

"Gee, I uhm… thank you" he finally said.

"You're welcome Ross" she giggled.

"And hey, you too. I know you'll find someone great" he said.

She beamed angelically at the comment. She felt rather content that she was getting the opportunity to know Ross. She never really got to hang out with him beside the fact he was always so shy and always acted oddly around her. He was rather sweet, sentimental and at this present moment she was getting to see other qualities she never saw in Ross before.

"What?" he asked as he watched her deep in thought.

She jumped out of her train of thoughts.

"Oh nothing" she said as she shook her head.

"You know, I'm quite glad that I had bumped into you at the library. I mean, that you're back in well, Monica and my life it has been really great"

"Yeah… me too" she said happily.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N:** Thank you alandoflimbo for your sweet review! Really encourages me to write more *kisses and hugs*

* * *

The heat of the day has ebbed to a comforting warmth and is slowly replaced by a cool breeze. She walked out onto the pavement and the moonlight shone ever so brightly. She inhaled deeply and could smell the cool faintly of a car's exhaust fumes as it approached by her. She smiled to herself knowing it was her ride. She opened the door swiftly and jumped into the back seat.

"Hi Alex" said Rachel cheerfully.

"Good evening Ms Greene" he replied firmly as she shut the door.

"Alex, what did I say about calling me that. Call me Rachel" she complained.

He chuckled.

"Sorry, it's still so hard for me" he said quietly.

"Come on, it's been over a year, you can call me Rachel" she smiled.

"It's very… y'know unprofessional" he said politely.

Rachel sook her head.

"No Alex, it's okay" she argued.

He smiled.

"So Rachel…"

Rachel smiled.

"You look lovely tonight. Where are you off to?" he asked politely.

"A party" she replied.

"At Mr Tribbiani's house?" he asked.

"Uh-huh"

"Well, I'm sure you're going to have a lovely night. Do enjoy yourself" he said.

Rachel was touched.

"So Alex, how's your family? Please apologize to your wife for me, for asking you to take me there tonight. I mean I could have taken the taxi- "

"Oh no, please it's fine. She's doing great. She's pregnant" he said gleefully.

"Oh congratulations! You must be so happy and of course she is too!" Rachel beamed.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, we are. Thank you"

Rachel fell back onto the seat and gazed outside the window. She watched the world from outside and deeply got caught in her own thoughts. Pregnant. She wondered. Will she ever get married? Will she ever find the one? She suddenly felt like something hard pressing onto her heart. She felt terrified but pushed herself to stop the feeling and the crazy thoughts feeding onto her mind.

"What about you Ms?" asked Alex.

Rachel jumped out of train of thoughts and focused ahead.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"No one special in your life?"

Rachel sighed.

"No, not at the moment" she replied sadly.

"No worries. I know that a gorgeous woman like you shall win a man's heart, and of course who you will love" he said heartedly.

Rachel melted at those words. It was something she really needed to hear tonight.

"Thank you Alex" she smiled.

"You're welcome Ms Greene… Rachel! Sorry"

He chuckled and was followed by Rachel.

Alex turned the wheel and Rachel instantly felt as though this road was too familiar. She knew she was not far from Tribbiani's house.

She inhaled quietly and mentally prepared herself. Alex made one last turned and slowly stopped the car for Rachel. He stopped the car in front of the house and watched Rachel as she prepared herself to get out.

"Shall I wait for you or..." he asked.

"No no, go on along and head home. If I intend to come home earlier, I'll call you or comes to worst I'll catch a cab" she said.

"No please, I rather you call and have you picked up safely"

She smiled.

"It's too dangerous late at night. Call me half an hour earlier and I shall be on my way"

She thanked him and shut the door as he drove off.

Rachel sighed and mentally prepared herself to get inside. She felt extremely nervous but subsided the feeling the second she noticed other guests were slowly arriving and making their way to the front door.

She inhaled quietly and slowly placed her masquerade mask on. A masquerade party. Rachel had never been to a masquerade party and yet she was intrigued and without a doubt rather nervous. She didn't know any of the people who were invited. Well, except for the production crew and of course Phoebe and Joey. Oh wait and Mark. Speaking of Mark where is he?

She watched through the opening holes of her mask and noticed many women and men dressed relatively fancy and not to mention extremely beautiful. She felt out of place. However, before she could even make a step closer to the house, a light touch of someone's finger tapped on her right shoulder. She turned around to see who it was.

"Hello beautiful, guessed who…" the man said behind the silver and black masquerade mask.

Without further ado, she knew exactly who he was and grinned happily.

"Mark! Thank God you're here!" she said cheerfully as she ran into his arm for a hug.

He laughed.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked excitedly.

"Come on, blonde hair, killer dress and stilettos" he teased.

She laughed and quickly linked arm through his as he leads her towards the front door.

"So, how are we feeling tonight? You ready to party?" he asked.

She smiled.

"I guess so?" she said nervously.

She quickly fixed up her mask and inhaled quietly as they both handed their invitation and was escorted inside. Mark's mouth hung wide open as he gazed at the house with shock. He was so amused. And of course, even though Rachel had seen Joey's lovely home before, she couldn't help but admire it once more.

"So uhm a drink?" she asked looking at Mark who was clearly not paying attention.

He gazed down at her.

"Yes, that would be great"

They waltzed through the hallway, following the music which lead to the backyard. As they made their way into the open, Rachel heart dropped. The dime lights that hung over the yard twinkled ever so beautifully like the stars in the dark sky. The illumination of candles flickered which were placed around the pool. A warm glowing fire was set right in the middle just like the sun setting among the horizon. By the fire was a small band who filled the air without effort where the sound rushing in and around every person out in the yard. Some reacted to the beat, others continue to chatter but always it speaks to them in some manner. Some were laughing near the bed of lilies and others were drinking from their champagne glass away. And lastly, from the far end was a small house that seem rather off limits. Rachel felt so much warmth and this was unlike any other party she had ever attended.

Mark took a step closer to the stairs that lead them down to the yard. However, when he noticed Rachel was not behind, he turned around to see what was wrong but watched in awe. She was glowing among the flickering lights and candle. It hurts him that he could not say she looked absolutely beautiful because he knew he could not jeopardize their friendship. She meant a lot to him and there was no way he could do that to her. He held out his hand when Rachel noticed he was waiting. She smiled and placed her hand on his. He helped her down the stairs and once they reached the bottom, they quickly made their way through the strangers to the open bar.

"Two wine please" Mark said holding two fingers up.

The bartender nodded his head and hastily poured the red wine into the glasses. Mark handed one to Rachel who happily grabbed held of it and without further ado, took a quick sip.

"Woah there, take it easy" he teased.

Rachel chuckled.

"Sorry, thirsty" she replied as her eyes gazed around the room.

She noticed a few people staring at her but dared not question it. Thankfully she had this mask because people wouldn't have to judge her or know what she looks like.

"I think they're staring at you" whispered Mark into her left ear.

"Shhhh" she said embarrassed.

"So where you think is Joey?" asked Mark.

She shrugged as she took another sip.

"With these masks on, I don't even know who is who" she said.

Rachel watched the surrounding carefully and admired everyone's beautiful masquerade mask. Some where glittery, some had cool feathers and others were carefully detailed. People sure did made an effort for this party. Suddenly, a woman with long blonde hair from a short distance started approaching her. Rachel quickly darted her eyes to a different direction to avoid any eye contact. The unknown lady who was wearing a long black dress with a low-cut garment exposing her cleavage rather nicely, Rachel admitted, and a pretty odd looking masquerade mask unlike any she had seen tonight, stood beside her. There was no doubt Rachel knew Mark's eyes were fixed on the woman next to her. However, what took her attention the most was the second the woman spoke to the bartender.

"Hi, champagne please" she said with a sigh.

Rachel gazed at the woman carefully. Then suddenly it struck her.

"Phoebe?" she asked.

Phoebe turned her head looking at the woman beside her confused how she would know it was her.

"It's Rachel! Rachel Greene" she said excitedly.

Phoebe beamed into a huge grin.

"Rachel! Of course" she yelled and hugged her tightly.

Rachel chuckled and was glad to see her tonight.

"How are you?" asked Phoebe cheerfully.

"I'm good honey, and you?" asked Rachel.

"Never been better!" she smiled.

Mark coughed quietly which took Rachel's attention. She gazed at him and figuring by his action and fidgeting movements, he wanted to be introduced.

"Oh yes, Phoebe, meet my co-worker and best friend Mark, he's on the production team for the film" Rachel said.

Mark and Phoebe exchanged looks and greeted each other.

"Hi, very nice to meet you" she said as she shook his hand firmly.

"And it is nice to meet you too, Phoebe" he said returning the gesture.

"So what do you guys think of the party so far?" she asked politely.

"Love it" said Mark raising his thumb in the air.

"So far so good, and I mean, look how beautiful this is" Rachel said jaw dropping as her eyes gazed around the room admiring it.

Phoebe laughed angelically, beaming with joy.

"Thanks, I helped" she said proudly.

"No! Phoebe, it's gorgeous and how a party should look like" Rachel said shocked.

"Oh and, I love what you're wearing" said Rachel looking down at her dress.

Phoebe blushed.

"Thank you, and what about you? Wow" she said admiring Rachel's dress.

"So where's the host tonight?" asked Mark interrupting the ladies.

"Who? Oh you mean Joey?" asked Phoebe.

Phoebe wandered around the room.

"Uhm he's around here somewhere… He's probably inside talking to other guests" she said.

"Ms, your champagne" said the bartender interrupting their conversation.

"Oh yes, thank you" said Phoebe as she takes held of the glass.

"Well, cheers!" said Phoebe excitedly.

Rachel clinked her glass with Phoebe and then Mark.

"Hey Rach! Come here, I'll like you to meet some of my friends. Hope that's okay if I borrow her?" asked Phoebe to Mark.

Rachel looked at Mark hesitating. However, Mark, the great best friend Rachel knew beside Monica, smiled and urged her to go along with Phoebe. She smiled which Mark sneered and gave her a cheeky wink.

"I'll be back soon" said Rachel calling from behind as Phoebe pulled her away from Mark.

Phoebe lead her through some strangers, who gazed at them oddly. She came to a sudden halt and greeted the people surrounding in a circle.

"Guys, meet my friend, Rachel Greene" said Phoebe cheerfully.

Everyone shot up a smile and one by one took the opportunity to greet Rachel who was inhaling nervously as she waved.

"Rachel's my costume designer for the film" said Phoebe excitedly.

"No way! That's awesome" said the unfamiliar man from the right hand side.

Rachel looked at him and smiled politely.

"Chase Lassiter" he said as he reached over to shake Rachel's hand.

Rachel's heart skipped a beat.

"The Chase Lassiter?" asked Rachel nervously.

"The one and only" he said confidently.

Rachel giggled as she shook his hand while trying to hide her excitement. It was a shame he was wearing a mask but without a doubt Rachel knew that this man was insanely gorgeous. After a few light conversations here and a few laughs there, Chase pulled Rachel to the side and quickly handed her a small note which was folded in half.

"What's this?" asked Rachel confused taking the note from his hand.

"Call me" he said quietly yet seductively.

Rachel shot up looking at his eyes shocked.

He winked at her which made Rachel smiled foolishly. He quickly returned back to the group and left Rachel gathering her thoughts to what had just happen. Phoebe, seeing what had just happened, lightly tapped on Rachel's shoulder and chuckled while teasing her.

"Someone's interested…" she whispered.

Rachel giggled.

Before Rachel could even answer Phoebe, someone interrupted her calling out for Phoebe's name.

"Phoebe!" yelled the man from the distance.

"Christian?! Hey Christian!" she said running into his arm.

He chuckled as they shared their embrace. Rachel watched admiring the two connect their relationship.

"Oh, don't you look fine" he said gazing up and down at Phoebe.

Phoebe gushed over the compliment.

"Thank you thank you"

"Oh come, meet my friend Rachel" she said pulling Christian over.

"Rachel, meet Christian Sanders" said Phoebe.

Once again, Rachel felt weak at the knees.

"Oh my god" she mumbled under her breath.

"Hello, nice to meet you Rachel" he said.

Rachel nervously greeted him in return.

"So, where is Joey?" asked Christian.

"He's around here somewhere. Hard not to miss him" joked Phoebe.

Christian chuckled.

"Right, I'm going to get myself a drink, I'll catch up with you later. Nice meet you Rachel, have a lovely party" he said as he turned his heel to leave.

"Oh yes- yes thank you too! Bye" she replied hastily yet nervously.

Phoebe laughed quietly to herself. When Christian was metres away, Phoebe reached over and whispered in Rachel's ear.

"He's gay" said Phoebe.

Rachel's jaw dropped.

"No!" exclaimed Rachel.

Phoebe laughed.

"Let's go inside and look for Joey" she said.

Rachel hestitaed.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I might go get Mark, left him quite a long time now"

Phoebe eyes wandered the room.

"You know, maybe you don't have to" she said.

Rachel looked at her confused as she followed Phoebe's finger pointing in the opposite direction. When her eyes landed at the man she knew, the answer to her desire to find him was no longer needed. Mark was surrounded by people she surely did not know but she felt happy. He was having a good time and that was what it mattered to her. She smiled to herself.

"Let's go inside Phoebe" she said happily.

"Wait…" said Phoebe as she reached over to grab the two wine glasses on the tray from the waiter.

"Now let's go"

Rachel chuckled and grabbed the glass from Phoebe's hand as she followed Phoebe through the crowd that she wasn't so nervous to be around anymore.

* * *

The night continued magnificently, better than what Rachel had expected. She met numerous of people and not to mention had a few numbers which actually surprised her. Ok, that is a huge lie she was clearly flirting with most of them. I mean they are actors, not just actors but Soap Opera stars, can't turn them down. You can say she is a _soap opera nuts fan_.

Rachel took a stroll which lead to a quiet spot away from the party. The lingering light from the candles remain lit which warmed her heart. She slowly gazed at the stars amongst the ocean of blackness. She took a seat on a convenient statue or was it a stone? She made herself comfortable and gazed at the party from the horizon. She slowly sipped down her red wine and smiled at the scenery. Phoebe sure made her feel extremely included tonight and she will have to thank her later. Mark was having a great time especially with that blonde haired woman. She'll have to ask him the next time they meet for work. She inhaled deeply as the faint wind brushed against her skin. Then suddenly a faint noise in the darkness near the garden house took her attention. She looked closely into the darkness trying to see who it was or what it was. Then suddenly the figure of a man appeared from the garden house. She acknowledged him quickly and sighed in relief as she gazed back at the party. She could hear the footstep from the man approaching second by second then he raised his voice taking her by surprised.

"Hi, are you okay there?" asked the man sweetly.

She stared at him as she observed his outfit and odd masquerade mask. It looked sort of familiar. Almost like Phoebe's which made her wonder.

"I'm alright, thank you" she said with a smile.

"Rachel?" asked the man.

"Yes? You are…"

He chuckled and took off his mask.

"It's Joey" he said showing off his gorgeous smile.

"Oh my god! Joey! I've, well Phoebe and I, we've been looking for you all night" she chuckled.

"Really? What for?" he asked curiously yet intrigued.

"Oh just I wanted to, of course to see the host for tonight and to say thank you for the invitation. But seems like you were busy running around with the guests" she smiled.

"I'm sorry, yeah lots of people right?" he chuckled and walked over to her.

"Don't mind if I…"

"No of course, please" she said cutting him off before he could even asked.

He smiled and made himself comfortable next to her.

"So, why are you here, when the party is over there?" he asked as looked at her.

She took off her mask and gathered her thoughts to answer that.

"Well, I've been running around all night with Phoebe and just needed a breather"

"How was that?" he asked excitedly with a short chuckled.

"It was great. I meet a lot of new people" she giggled.

"Well, that's good to hear, who you talked to?" he said as he gazed at her.

"Too many, and don't mean to like you know, but I got some numbers" she excitedly stated while gushing with joy.

"Oh" he said sounding rather not soo amusing.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just- I mean don't want to burst the bubble but be careful with these guys here" he said with concern.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We can be here for hours if you want me to go through the list of people and talk about them" he chuckled.

"Really? What's wrong with them?" she asked intrigued to know the details.

"Well that, that depends who gave you their number" he said sneering away.

"Maybe another day, I mean I don't know if I'll call" she said clearly lying.

"Okay, another day" he confirmed.

Rachel smiled and looked at his mask in his hand.

"I like your mask" she said while looking at it.

He chuckled foolishly.

"Phoebe, she made it for me. Looks silly right?" he gazed at it in his hand and gazed back at Rachel with a grin.

"Oh I see! No wonder it looks familiar to Phoebe's. No no, it's you know different and I like it" she said.

Rachel smiled at him angelically.

As he briefly looked at her smiling at him he couldn't help but notice the glow from her. Under the flickering lights and candles, she looked immensely gorgeous and he couldn't help but admired her. He secretively studied the figures on her face as she watched the horizon, focusing and sipped her cup of wine in her hand. Then suddenly he noticed an odd movement. A chill ran down Rachel's spine and she shivered feeling rather cold than before. Joey took off his blazer and Rachel gazed at him confused.

"Here" he said as he put his blazer around her.

"Oh no, it's okay Joey please" she tried to debate but Joey was clearly not going to take a no for an answer.

As he repositioned the blazer comfortably on her shoulder, Rachel couldn't help noticed how tender he was and when he lightly touched her, unintentionally, she felt an odd feeling, a warm feeling she couldn't subsided. She blushed and clearly feeling warmer than before. Joey took his seat again and she smiled at him who was already wearing a smile.

"Thank you" she said genuinely.

"Don't want you to catch a cold" he said.

She tugged onto the blazer closer to keep the warmth trapped around her.

"So… what were you doing back there?" she asked curiously.

"Oh… I was getting some peperoncino for Grace" he said as he held out some of the chilli from his pocket which were wrapped in a handkerchief.

"You grow those?" she asked surprised.

"Some things, but most of them are done by Grace" he said.

Rachel beamed delightfully at the thought of Joey growing his own vegetables. Who would have thought a man like Joey would do those kind of things?

"I know what you're thinking, me a star growing his own vegetables?" he laughed as he continued.

"My mama wanted me to have a garden house, it's kind of a thing in our family. And it's very handy. Saves Grace time and myself to buy groceries"

"Oh, do you cook?" she asked curiously.

"Only pasta and the sauce" he chuckled.

He clicked his fingers at her.

"And sandwiches if that counts!"

Rachel chuckled.

"Wow, I'm very impressed. You sure, surprised me Joey Tribbiani"

He smiled widely. He felt rather proud that he was making a good impression.

"I didn't get a chance to say earlier, uhm that you err…" he coughed awkwardly.

Rachel watched him squirm uncomfortable trying to form the words in his mouth.

"You look beautiful tonight" he smiled shyly.

Rachel's heart dropped at his honest declaration and was caught off guard. She looked at him who was clearly embarrassed but trying to hide it. She giggled quietly admitting he looked rather adorable being all shy which she never thought she would ever witness.

"Thank you Joey" she said softly.

"You're welcome…"

A odd tension began to rise between the two.

"I think I've been here for awhile. Grace is probably waiting for these so I better get going" he said as he stood up.

"Oh, okay" she said sounding rather a little disappointed.

"I'll see you later?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Oh did you want-"

"No no, keep it. Stay warm" he said.

He shot up a grin before turning his heel to leave. As she watched him leave, she felt like she needed to say what had formed in her mind the second he said he had to go. She debated but her gut said go for it.

"Hey Joey" she called out as he began walking away.

He halted and turned back to look at her captivating the sight of her smiling at him with his blazer over her which was clearly too large compared to the size of her body.

"Thank you for the chat" she said sweetly.

He shot up a genuine smile looking deeply at her eyes who was locked with his. It was like looking at the the eyes that could lock him away forever but he had to remind himself, that it was a dangerous territory he could get himself into. So quickly he waved at her and proceeded back to the party, leaving a lonely Rachel behind.

Rachel watched him walk away from her step by step and suddenly the feeling of loneliness daunted on her. She tried to subside it but the brief encounter with him burst out an emotion she couldn't even explain. She looked at her blazer, his blazer, on her shoulder and felt her cheeks was radiating with warmth. No. She couldn't be right? He was just being nice right? She never thought of anything or the slightness possibility of you know that, her or him. She shook the idea out of her head and reminded herself that it's probably the wine talking. Yes, she had too much wine and she was thinking way too much. A silly thought. After all, Joey is still her client and their relationship had to be strictly professional. Rachel forced a smiled and drank her wine till there was no drop left.

"Yes, strictly professional!" she said quietly to herself.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N:** This is not the best chapter I've written and I apologize. Been cooked up studying for my upcoming exams. Wish me luck and thank you so much for being patient!

* * *

She inhaled and let out a soft sigh as she opened the curtains of her office letting in the warm yet vibrant rays of sun shine through. She smiled as she felt the summer rays touched her face. She briefly glanced over at the horizon and slowly returned to her desk. She pulled out her top drawer, taking out her sketch book and the script all ready to work. As she playfully flipped through the pages, her mind began to wonder. Page after page, the figure of the man drawn by her, began to look rather fascinating. She gazed at it unaware and unintentionally thinking of him. Her mind began to reminisce.

 _Rachel waltzed back to the party after she had shortly finished her wine. She noticed Mark was still chatting away with the girl with the blonde hair. She smiled and told herself it was best not to interrupt him. She glanced around to see if Phoebe was around so she could have a chat but she was no where in sight. Suddenly, the music began to change. It was rather slow and very hard not to resist. She noticed a few couple began waltzing their way through the crowd. Once they found their spot they started to, sway and moved in rhythm with the music as the band played. Rachel watched in awe. She smiled and admired every couple dancing with each other. She glanced over to Mark who too, was dancing with the blonde hair girl. She half giggled. She continued to watch every couple sway to the music then suddenly she felt a light touch on her left shoulder. She turned to see who it was and to her surprises it was him. She smiled as she gazed at him. When she noticed he wasn't wearing a blazer, she remembered she still had it around her shoulder. Thinking he wanted it back, without further questions, she slowly took it off and handed it back to him. He chuckled and kindly took it from her hands. She smiled and began to turn her heel to leave but instead he offered out his hand. She looked at him confused. She gazed at his hand then back at him._

 _"_ _May I have this dance?" he said._

 _Rachel froze._

 _When Joey noticed she was not saying anything, he quickly slid his blazer on and took action before Rachel could even say a word. He smiled to himself as he grabbed her hand without her permission. He pulled her along with him to a spot where there was enough room for them. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her in close. Rachel held his hand as she placed her right hand on his left shoulder. Joey smiled down at her who was clearly too nervous to comprehend what had just happened. Her eyes wandered around and noticed a few heads staring and whispering to their partner. Rachel blushed._

 _"_ _I'm not a great dancer myself" he chuckled as he continued to lead her._

 _Rachel let out a nervous laugh._

 _"_ _You okay?" he asked concerned._

 _"_ _No no, just wow I don't even know…" she said trying to relax a little._

 _"_ _That's okay, you're doing fine" he smiled._

 _The two swayed as the music continued to play but either spoke for a short moment until he raised his voice again._

 _"_ _You see that guy over there, by the pool" he said._

 _Joey turned her around slowly for her to catch a glimpse of the man over by the pool. She eyed at him wandering what Joey wanted her to see or know._

 _"_ _Yes, what about him?" she asked._

 _"_ _He has a close eye on you" he said._

 _"_ _What?" she asked and let out a soft giggle._

 _"_ _It's Chase, you know him right? Chase Lassiter"_

 _"_ _He has been talking about you all night" he chuckled._

 _Rachel gazed at Chase who was by the pool. She couldn't tell whether he was watching her but she felt rather tensed._

 _"_ _Really?" she asked._

 _"_ _What do you think about him?" he asked casually trying to sound like he wasn't jealous._

 _"_ _Hmmm, well he is very attractive and I'm very flattered that he is interested" she said._

 _Joey nodded his head casually._

 _"_ _Okay, so out of curiosity what do you think about me?" he asked._

 _Rachel stared at his eyes who was too gazing into hers. She never let herself do so or ever dared to look at him the way she did right now. It was dark in colour and to her it was hard to see what it was trying to tell her. However, she swore she could almost see the emotions flickering in them. Then a voice from the back of her mind spoke. Strictly professional!_

 _"_ _Well, you're a wonderful actor…" she stated firmly._

 _"_ _And from what I gathered so far, you're a great guy" she said professionally._

 _Joey's face fell but forced out a smile as though it didn't disappoint him._

 _"_ _Thanks" was all he managed to let out._

 _Rachel felt a spike through her heart as she watched him thinking. `_

 _"_ _Well…" he said._

 _"_ _Even though I haven't known you for a long time, I wish I did… I want to say that you're absolutely beautiful"_

 _Rachel's eyes grew wide as he lifted his head up away from her. He pulled her close as they continued to sway to the music. Rachel felt her palms becoming sweaty as she reflected on his words._

 _"_ _May I interrupt?" a familiar voice said from behind her._

 _Joey pulled away from her and let his hand slid away from her waist. The loss touch of his hands made Rachel feel slightly disheartened._

 _"_ _No no, go ahead Chase" Joey said._

 _Rachel turned to Joey where he had a tense expression on his face as though he felt the same the way she did. Disappointed and confused. Chase grabbed Rachel's hand as she watched Joey turned his heel and again, walked away from her…_

Knock knock.

Rachel reacted immediately to the sound from the door. She gathered her thoughts as she quickly prepared herself to who was wanting to see her.

"Uhmm… come in!" she said uncertain.

The door swings opened and it was no other than Mark.

"Hey!" he said.

Rachel gave him a soft smile, still trying to recover from what she was thinking. He approached her slowly, then popped down onto the seat across from her desk.

"See that you're busy" he said.

She laughed.

"Not quite" she said.

"So, how did you enjoyed the party?" asked Mark.

"Great, and you…" she smirked.

He chuckled.

"Who was she?" she asked intrigued.

"One of Phoebe's friends" he stated.

"Hmm very informative" she teased.

He laughed.

"So you're interested?" she asked while trying to mentally prepare herself to finish off her drawings.

"Maybe, maybe not we'll see… enough about me, what about you?" he sneered.

She scoffed.

"What about me?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Ms Greene"

She bit down on her lower lip. Oh no she's in trouble.

"I saw you dance with Tribbiani" he exclaimed eyeing her making her feel guilty.

"It was just a dance" she jokingly stated.

He playfully nodded his head as Rachel gazed at him.

"Hmm yeah, sure" he teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious that he's sending you signals? Tell me he's not interested because from what I saw, it seems like he is" he continued.

Rachel glared at him feeling frustrated rather than flattered.

"Hey now, give me a break. Joey and I have a strictly professional relationship. After all we are working together and it's important that we keep it that way. He asked for a dance and I agreed" she said as she held up her hands defensively.

Okay she did lie about the agreeing to dance with him but that's far from the point she was trying to state. Mark leered at her.

"Okay Ms Greene, whatever you have to say"

With his response, she felt extremely irritated and knowing where this conversation will go she placed down her pencil and looked at him.

"Yes Mark! Now, can you please leave as I got work to do and so do you" she irritably said.

Immediately he took it as a signal that she clearly didn't want him there. Rather to tick off anymore nerves, he stood up and picked up his pace and headed out of her office. When the door shut, Rachel let out a sigh. She angrily rested backwards on her chair and spun it around towards the window. She tried to remain calm but couldn't resist from replaying what Mark had said. She began questioning herself. Why was she feeling like this? She hated to use such a tone at Mark and even though he deserved it but was he right? Is it because she knew deep down there was something like possibly happening or may be happening with Joey and herself? She groaned in frustration.

* * *

Rachel glanced at the clock and realised she had worked longer than she expected she would be. She stretched out her arms and sighed in relief. She pushed a button on her phone and immediately Sophie answered.

"Yes Rachel?" asked Sophie politely.

"I need you in here"

A soft knock on the door and within seconds Sophie was present in her office. She greeted Rachel with a smile and took a seat across her boss. She carefully patted out the crinkles of her skirt the second she made herself comfortable and inhaled quietly as she waited for Rachel.

"So, I've finished the sketches and need this sent out to Derek and the production team for review" said Rachel.

Sophie nodded her head gazing at the book underneath Rachel's hand.

"Oh, how are the other teams going?" asked Rachel.

"Great, on schedule. Within the next few weeks we should be all set to start creating the costumes. However, we still need Derek's confirmation with the designs" stated Sophie.

Rachel nodded her head.

"I hope he likes what we have so far" she said concerned.

Sophie smiled.

"Don't be silly, you never disappointed anyone before. I know that since I've worked for you the past few years" said Sophie with a huge smile of admiration.

This was the truth. Sophie had always admired Rachel's talent. On top of that she really enjoyed working for Rachel even though it was just an assistant job. Rachel never treated her any less and always took care of her.

Rachel shot up a smile and mouthed thank you. However, within seconds her smile faded which caught Sophie's attention.

"You don't seem very happy today, is everything ok if you don't mind me asking?" asked Sophie.

Rachel shook her head in dismay.

"No no, don't be silly. I think I've overworked myself today. I haven't had anything to eat either" she complained.

Sophie gasped and clenched her hands together.

"I'm terribly sorry. I should have asked earlier whether you needed me to grab you anything. I didn't want to disturb you" she began to panic.

Rachel chuckled.

"Sophie, it's ok. Don't worry about me. Here" she handed her the book.

"Get them scanned and send it to Derek for me will you?" she asked.

Sophie nodded her head.

"Forward me an email as soon as Derek gets back" she continued.

Sophie again nodded her head.

"Was there anything else you need me to do?"

"No, that was all thank you. Oh and umm, did Mark… leave a message or is he still around?" Rachel asked casually.

"No, he left about an hour ago. He had to run an errand" said Sophie as she made her way to the door.

Rachel face fell in disappointment.

"Thanks Sophie" she managed to say.

Once Sophie shut the door, Rachel picked up the phone and quickly dialled Monica's number. She wondered whether Monica was free to have dinner with her tonight. She was in desperate need of a friend.

"Please, pick up" mumbled Rachel under her breath.

"Hi you've reached Monica Geller. I can't answer your call right now"

Rachel pouted.

"But please leave a message and I'll get back to you"

"Hi Monica, it's Rachel. I was wondering if you're free tonight to catch up. It's kind of an emergency. Get back to me as soon as possible. Okay thanks. Bye" said Rachel.

She hung up the phone and fell backwards onto her chair. She started to think what she could possibly do until Monica calls her back. Hesitating, she got up from her seat and grabbed her coat making her way out of her office. As she said her goodbye to Sophie, a familiar voice down the hallway caught her attention. She glanced to where the voice was coming from. A light chuckle filled the hallway and as soon as the face turned to look at Rachel, she was completely caught off guard.

"Phoebe?" asked Rachel surprised.

Phoebe shot up a huge smile and picked up her pace towards Rachel. She reached out to give her a warm hug and as always never ceased to smile. There was oddly something fascinating about Phoebe Buffay. She seems to have this incredible and cheerful atmosphere which you always wanted to be around with her.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here?" she asked with a light laughter.

Rachel nodded her head.

"I just finished a gig and it wasn't so far from here so I was like, hey let's go see Rachel!" she happily proclaimed.

Rachel laughed.

"Oh yes, the one for the children on your old street right?" asked Rachel.

"Uh-huh! Anyway, are you free?" asked Phoebe excitedly.

"Free as a bird, what's up?" she asked.

"Seeing that it's relatively too early for dinner, would you like to catch a movie and then head out for dinner?" asked Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I would love to!" declared Rachel gladly.

"Oh yay! Okay, but cause sometimes fans get in the way and like ask me for a photo or an autograph, so as a disguise I have to wear these"

Phoebe pulled out an odd looking pair of glasses and popped them on. Rachel smiled but dared not laugh out loud because she didn't want to offend Phoebe.

"It's okay you can laugh!" declared Phoebe.

"No no Phoebe, you look good!" stated Rachel.

"I know" replied Phoebe proudly.

"And it's not Phoebe, it's Regina Phalange" said Phoebe in an odd, slow and high class voice.

Rachel chuckled.

"Oh yes, sorry Ms Phalange, so what movie shall we go see?"

* * *

When the lights in the dark room of the cinema slowly flickered brighter and the credits began to roll, Phoebe and Rachel made their way out of the room following behind an old couple.

"Can they walk any slower?" whispered Phoebe jokingly behind Rachel's ears.

Rachel giggled quietly as they slowly kept their pace behind the old couple. Once they have made out of the cinema room, Rachel exhaled in relief and stretched out her body which gave a wonderful sensation down her spine.

"God, I'm starving" proclaimed Rachel.

Phoebe chuckled.

"Yeah, me too! What did you think of the movie?" asked Phoebe.

Rachel began to recollecting the scenes from the film.

"It was ok, not the best but that scene when Don comes in and oh my god" she gasped.

"Oh yes yes! That was so intense" Phoebe yelled.

"Thanks for inviting me, I really enjoy spending time with you Phoebe" said Rachel gleefully but came to a sudden halt and gasped.

"I mean, Regina Phalange"

Rachel glanced around and fortunately she was safe. Phoebe laughed watching Rachel being overly too concern.

"My pleasure, it's so good to spend time with you. I really enjoy your presence" replied Phoebe happily.

"Oh and the party, thanks for the invitation! I had such an amazing time"

"Ah, you're welcome, but you should be thanking Joey" Phoebe stated cheekily.

"Yes, he was so lovely. And wow I didn't know he grows he's own vegetables"

"Yeah! I mean it's great but for Joey I was surprised when I found out" she chuckled.

"My favourite restaurant isn't so far from here… shall we go there?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah sure, I'm not fussed" smiled Rachel.

The second they entered the restaurant, Phoebe quickly whispered to one of the waiter's ear which who he responded with a nod and cheerfully guided them to a private room. When the waiter opened the door and ushered them inside, Rachel eyes grew wide at the beautiful room. It was very much like a VIP booth, only cosier and private. Perfect for customers who wanted to spend a beautiful and pleasant dinner with their friends or partner. Four extraordinary wooden crafted chairs were set around the square table. On the table were the cutlery set out neatly on a white and cream napkin next to the white fine plate and oh a bottle of wine. Now we're talking.

"I'll be back shortly to get your order, Ms Buffay" said the waiter kindly.

"Thanks Bob" said Phoebe.

He smiled at her and quietly closed the door.

"Wow, I see why this is your favourite restaurant" Rachel half laughed.

"Oh yeah, it's great! Especially when I come here with Joey we get to have a good evening without any interruption"

"And trust me the food here is exquisite!"

"I have no doubts and uhm so, you and Joey come here often?" asked Rachel as she made herself comfortable.

"Most occasions, like three times a month"

"Oh that's lovely"

"If he wasn't busy I would had asked him to come along and have dinner with us"

Rachel hesitated.

"Speaking of which, you guys were dancing together at the party!" Phoebe's eyes gleamed

Rachel nervously laughed.

"I was surprised Joey was actually dancing, he's not so much of a great dancer" she laughed.

Phoebe reached over to grab the bottle of wine on the table and poured it swiftly into the glasses. She handed one to Rachel, who thanked her as she grabbed held of it.

"He did mention about it… his dancing skill I mean" Rachel half laughed.

"Yeah? You know, he really admires you Rach, I can call you Rach can I?" she paused.

Rachel nodded her head.

"I am honestly very flattered but still… I don't really know the guy" said Rachel uneasily as she sipped down her wine.

"Do you?"

"Sorry?"

"Do you want to get to know him?" asked Phoebe as she gazed at Rachel.

Rachel felt unease by the question imposed upon her. She felt as though she was put on the spot. Does she? She asked herself. However, there was no time to think because as she stared right back into Phoebe's eyes, she could see that if she gave her the wrong answer, there would be a sense of disappointment among the dinner table. She couldn't let this person down. She barely knew much about Phoebe but she felt they could be long life friends. Oh how she wished she could stop time to allow her to think it through.

"I d…"

A sudden knock came from the door. Both of the ladies turned to look as the waiter, Bob, entered with a huge smile on his face. However, for Rachel she was unsure whether she was to be happy or be disappointed.

"Sorry for the long wait Ms Buffay, but I have a guest who would like to join you" he said cheerfully.

Phoebe raised an enquiring eyebrow and looked at Rachel with a blank expression.

"Oh who is it?" she asked.

Before Bob could even raise his voice, the door pushed open wider and popped that took them by surprised. Speak of the devil.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" asked Phoebe loudly.

"I thought you said you had to go to see your sister?" she asked as she stood up. She paced over to him and lightly pushed him in the shoulder as he laughed.

"Thanks Bob, can you get another glass of wine, the usual oh and wait have you guys ordered?" he asked as he looked at Phoebe and glanced at Rachel.

Rachel half waved nervously as he smiled at her.

"No, we haven't but surprise us?" asked Phoebe.

"Certainly, I'll let the chef know and I'll be back with your glass and another wine bottle"

Joey pulled out the chair next to Phoebe and they both sat down. Rachel quietly sipped down her wine.

"Rachel, how are you? I didn't know Phoebe was dinning with you tonight?" he said apologetically.

"Oh no it's okay, you're more than welcome to join us. Oh and I'm good thank you"

"That's good then" he said sweetly.

Rachel gazed at him, without noticing she was in fact admiring him right now. However, it was briefly cut off as Phoebe raised her voice.

"Now, tell me how did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Well Ms Buffay, one it's your favourite restaurant, two you called me earlier today about dinner and three…" he paused.

Rachel watched him closely as he knitted his eyebrows while deep in thought. Phoebe impatiently waited for his third answer, however, knowing it was going to be something silly.

"It's your favourite restaurant" he stated proudly.

Phoebe shook her head and half laughed.

"No wait, I said that… three… cause I'm your best friend duh" he stated.

Phoebe grinned as Rachel chuckled.

"That's so sweet" said Rachel quietly.

"Sweet but it's his excuse for everything" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Hey! What about you, missy?" exclaimed Joey glaring at her jokingly.

Phoebe let out a cheeky laugh.

"Meh, ok you're right…"

Rachel smiled.

"Sorry Rachel, we're just talking about ourself… so let's hear about you!" said Phoebe excitedly.

Great, she was on the spot, again. She nervously wiped her sweaty palms against her pants as she gathered her thoughts together.

"Uhm, there isn't anything really interesting" she pretended.

"Oh I'm sure there is! Come on, spill the beans" she encouraged Rachel.

Rachel half laughed. She could feel Joey's eyes upon her which made her extremely nervous. She glanced at him for a quick second and with no doubt, she was right. He was eyeing her waiting for her to share her story.

A short knock was at the door and it was no other than Bob who returned with another bottle of wine and a glass for Joey. He settled it down in front of Joey and politely excused himself from the room. Suddenly, Phoebe clapped her hands which made Rachel and Joey which caught them off guard. They watched her eyes gleam with excitement.

"I know, let's play a game!" she blurted out.

Rachel and Joey looked at each other puzzled.

"Ok, I'll start, I'll give you three different facts about myself and you and Joey have to guess which out of the three is true. If you lose, you'll have to drink and if you win I'll have to drink"

"Ooo this sounds like fun!" exclaimed Joey.

"Yeah, and it'll help us get to know each other better!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ok, but wait Joey probably knows more about you than I do?" said Rachel unsure but intrigued.

"Oh, you're right… we'll let you guess first"

Rachel nodded her head.

"Ok… number one I have a twin sister, number two I love meat and number three I never lived on the streets before"

"Oh that is so easy!" yelled Joey.

"Quiet Jo, Rachel has to guess first!" she glared at him.

"Oh right, yes which one Rachel?"

Rachel knitted her eyebrows deep in thought, reflecting the three facts.

"Well, if I remember correctly, the first time we've met you mentioned about being vegetarian, so fact number two is incorrect. Now fact number three… I don't know I'm going to take a wild guess and say number one is true!"

Suddenly Joey applauded and Rachel sighed in relief.

"You're right!"

"Wow, you have a twin! That's incredible!" stated Rachel amused.

"You have to drink" teased Joey.

Phoebe chuckled and took a long sip.

"Okay okay, mine turn!" said Joey excitedly.

This went on for hours even while they were having their exquisite chef's special meals. They listened to every stories that had been shared among the table, they drank, sang and laughed till their stomach could no longer bare it. At one-point, Joey's wine almost came out of his nose due to the fit of laughter Rachel had placed upon him.

"Oh my god how long have we been here?" asked Rachel as she calmed herself from the fit of laughter.

Phoebe glanced down at her watch clumsily.

"I don't know… but I think it's almost closing time" chuckled Phoebe.

"Oh no, I need to get going, I have a big day at work tomorrow" cried Rachel.

She stood up and reached over to grab her coat behind the chair. She carefully placed it on securely and mentally prepared herself to say goodbye.

"Wait, no we'll come with" said Joey.

"We'll take you home" he continued.

"Oh no, I don't want to trouble. I can hail a taxi" said Rachel.

Joey stood up as he helped Phoebe put on her coat.

"No Joey's right. It's getting late and it's not safe" she cried out as she reached over to get her handbag.

Rachel smiled knowing there was no way she could argue from their kind offer.

"Ok, thank you guys"

Rachel began approaching the door, however, was stopped by Joey as he kindly opened the door for her. She gazed at him heartedly.

"Ladies first" he kindly said.

Rachel nodded at him as a thank you. She was soon followed by Phoebe who then quickly linked her arms with Rachel as they made their way out to the main room of the restaurant. Once they reached the front counter, Rachel reached into her handbag. It was the least she could do since they were going to take her home and gave her a wonderful evening.

"Oh no" said Bob waving his hand gesturing that Rachel should put her purse away.

Rachel gazed at him puzzled.

"Mr Tribbiani has already paid for everything tonight"

Rachel jaw dropped slightly.

"But what? When?" she asked.

Rachel turned around looking for his face who was standing slightly behind Phoebe. When she found his eyes, she felt her heart skipped a beat. He smiled and winked at her. She shook her head in dismay but smiled.

"Just wait here, I'll go get my car" said Joey.

"Thank you Jo" said Phoebe as she tussled his hair.

"You're welcome!"

"Yes, thank you Joey" said Rachel quietly.

Rachel watched him leave slowly and kept her eye upon the black of his head as she thought to herself. He was a gentleman. Despite what she seen and heard tonight, he was sweet and not to mention rather loving to not just his best friend but to people he barely even knew, like herself. Without knowing, Phoebe watched Rachel secretively and half laughed which caught Rachel's attention.

"What? What you laughing at?"

"No just, your aura. It has changed since I first saw you today"

"Sorry my aura?" asked Rachel confused.

"It was all muddy when I saw you at the office and now it's rather warm, like you're happy. I wonder why?" she teased.

Rachel laughed but it shortly came to a halt as Rachel reflected on Phoebe's comment.

"Do I need to answer that?" asked Rachel jokingly.

"No, because I know why"

Phoebe smirked at Rachel who was clearly trying to hide her blush. Phoebe escorted them out of the restaurant and waited patiently for Joey.

"And, don't forget I don't remember about the question I asked earlier. I know the answer to that too, that is I hope I do" stated Phoebe.

Rachel smiled and said to herself. _I do want to get to know him more._


End file.
